On A School Night
by Marmite2405
Summary: Daniel is 6 years old and living with his dad. How does House cope with bringing up a son by himself and the absence of Daniels Mum. Slightly AU and OOC. Epilogue Part 2. Finished
1. Chapter 1 - On a School Night

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I dont own House or Tom and Jerry. If i did i would buy a private jet. **

It was 3 am when he was awoken by something warm nestling next to him. It took a minute to register the small body on the bed.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" House mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

At the age of 6, Daniel James House rarely came to his dads room anymore, claiming he was 'all big and grown up'. House just laughed when he said this to him one day and thought he's becoming more stubborn as the days go by.

He put his arm out to reach for the lamp on his bed side table and switched it on. Danny's ocean blue eyes swam with unshed tears.

"I'm sc-scared" Danny stuttered, clutching his raggedy old teddy bear that his Uncle James bought when he was born.

"Is it because of school?"

"Wh-What if they don't like me? What if they pick on me?" Daniel rambled on.

House shifted in the bed into a sitting position against the headrest. He tried to think of the right thing to say. He wasn't very good with others emotions, never mind his own. He was still learning how to raise his child even after 6 years. Daniel was growing up fast and he didn't know what the right thing was to say.

He gathered his son into his arms. " You're clever Dan, you're not going to be like the other kids, no. They probably will understand you better because you're being put up two grades. But you're clever, you'll know what to do if anything bad happens".

House diverted his gaze up to the ceiling. 'Wow, that's really going to help soothe a scared and upsted child' House thought, berating his every word. He could really do with some ibroprefen right now to calm his angry leg. However, he refused to take any pills infront of his son.

Daniel just smiled and snuggled into his Fathers arms.

"I have you're brains, with that I can do ANYTHING!" Daniel said still smiling to himself.

House just let out a soft chuckle at the memory of him trying to comfort Dan the last time those pesky children tried to beat Daniels young and wild spirit down. He kissed the top of his forehead as he mumbled "I was like you when I was small. Kids in my year didn't understand me, picked on me because I was different. But, do you know what? I rose above there bait and continued to study hard. And now i have an amazing job and most of all, I have you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me Dan, you made you're daddy a happy man. You gave me something to live for."

House never let his emotions out, only in front of Dan. He would never let Cuddy know that he thought that his job was amazing, he would never hear the end of it. But Dan was Houses life. He was what made him clean up his act and start a new. The first time he set his eyes on the baby, his heart melted and the perfectly constructed walls came flying down for this little human being laying infront of him in his cot. That little creature was his and he swore he would do anything to protect him from that day forward.

"Daddy?"

"Mmm" House mumbled

"Why can't I go to the 'ospital" Daniel let out with a confused look on his face. House had never taken his son to PPTH. He wanted to protect his son from his other self. The moody, arrogant arshole that everyone thought he was. Well, he couldn't let appearances drop could he? His work and private life was separate though and he wanted to keep it that way. The only person that knew about Danny was Wilson. To everyone else, he was the lonely addict that got drunk by himself every night watching porn and repeats of General Hospital. He wanted that opinion of himself to stay that way.

"It's not a very nice place, people are very sick and sometimes people pass away" He said, cogs running faster than ever in his brain. He couldn't think of a proper reason to give Danny. 'Sorry I can't take you to work Dan as Daddy's a complete ass and spends his days insulting staff and sticking thermometers up patients anus's'. He shuddered at the thought of one Detective Tritter. The truth was that he didn't want people taking his own faults and floors out on his son. He wasn't responsible for the man House was.

"But dadddd, I really like guts and goor, i wont be scared. And i can see uncle James!" House instantly regreted letting him watch Tom and Jerry. "I could help! It's never Lupus! See?" He definitely couldn't deny his son was clever. Ever since turning 3, he'd developed an interest in his medical journals, asking Wilson embarrassing questions like 'what's sex'al penetration'. Out of all the words and medical journals in his apartment, he had to choose that. House tried not to laugh whilst Wilson blushed trying to think of an appropriate answer. He was definitly Houses son.

"We'll see" was all he said. He wasn't ready to come clean to Cuddy yet. He doesn't think he'll able to ever tell her. But one day she would eventually find out. She'll stick her nosy beak in at some point.

"You need to go back to bed Danny, it's a big day tomorrow" House said as he looked at his sleepy son.

"Can I sleep with you" Danny winged as he let out a large yawn. House couldn't say no to the cute bundle in his lap as he slid down the bed and pulled the duvet over the both of them.

"Just this once, then you need to sleep in you're own bed tomorrow"

"Night dad"

"Night Night Danny, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs ..."

"BIGHT" Danny finished the statement and fell into a comfortable sleep snuggled up in his father's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day of School

**Chapter 2**

**I basically decided to write another chapter because I couldn't leave it. **

**I'm British so I'm trying my best with the American stuff. But the thought of irritating school uniform wouldn't leave me.**

**Disclaimer: I would be in the Caribbean if i owned House, Spongebob or The Who. And Hugh Laurie is property of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II**

**Enjoy! **

House awoke at 7 o'clock the next morning. Daniel was miraculously still asleep and House was grateful as he slowly tried to raise himself off the bed. He hobbled slowly to the bathroom and took two ibroprofen dry, feeling them burn the back of his throat. The relief was only minimal. After years on Vicodin, nothing seemed to dull the constantly nagging pain.

By the time Dan sleepily entered the kitchen, House had already made breakfast for him, had showered and dressed. Life these days didn't allow House sleep ins, or nights where he would drink himself into a whiskey-induced slumber. He allowed himself to reminisce but wouldn't trade his life now for his old one. Once in a while, he and Wilson would call the babysitter to stay late with Daniel and they would go to a bar for a few drinks after work. However, it ended up with them feeling guilty about leaving Daniel at home and watching spider man. They'd become way too domesticated in the last 6 years.

"Good morning lazy bum, eat up. You're uniform is laid out on your bed" House was in a surprisingly cheerful mood considering it was only 7:30.

"Are you and uncle James taking me to school today" Danny asked in his sweetest voice.

"Well, you did spend 20 minutes begging Wilson to come with us, so I think that's a yes. Hurry up, he'll be here soon"

Daniel ate his cereal and hurried off to get changed. House heard the familiar sound of the lock turning and saw Wilson entering the kitchen.

"Well, good morning to you to... oh thanks for asking, I'm fine." House finished sarcastically as Wilson slumped onto his usual stool, head hanging low.

"Do you have any paracetamol?" Wilson grumbled.

"LATE NIGHT JIMMY BOY?! SOMEONE CANT TAKE THEIR DRINK ANYMORE!" Wilson winced at the loud, gruff sounding voice.

"Shut up House and get the damn paracetamol!" House dropped the paracetamol next to Wilson.

"So who was it this time, Hot nurse from Orthopedix or the lot from Gynaecology?"

"Theyre all so young, i cant keep up anymore. When did we become so old House?"

"Talk for yourself, I'm still 21 and living the dream with a younger, sexier Cuddy." House smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Wilson.

Before Wilson could retort, Danny ran into the Kitchen and grabbed Wilson's leg.

"Hey, little man! Don't you look dapper!" Wilson looked down at Danny's uniform. He wore black trousers, a red jumper embroidered with the schools crest and a blue and red tie over a white shirt.

"My tie is feels too tight, why do I have to wear it?" House scoffed at his son.

Wilson leaned over and readjusted Dan's tie like an expert. He wondered if House could even remember how to tie a tie since he was the one to teach Danny how to do his tie.

"Sadly Danny, I didn't decide the dress code. If it were up to me, it would be Denim and trainers."

"Hmm but I think House that maybe the Hobbo look doesn't exactly work on 6 year olds" Wilson sarcastically added

It was heading towards 8 am and Wilson helped Danny tie his shoes. He knew that House struggled to bend down with his leg so always helped when he was around. House grabbed the spongebob rucksack and His cane and headed out the door.

They jumped in Wilson's car (or hobbled) after a long argument about who's driving, and Wilson sternly telling House that his car was too old and dangerous to carry a six year old in.

"It's priceless Wilson. One day it will be worth millions!"

House had insisted on having control of the radio. The Who came on, and even Danny joined in singing the chorus of Baba O'Riley.

"Baba O'Riley is definitly the best Who song."

"My Generation all the way" Wilson chipped in.

"Overated in my opinion" House replied

"Yes O'Mighty Musical One"

"Danny, whats the best Who song". House shouted to his son.

"Baba O'Riley!"

"See? You cant argue with a six year old Wilson!"

They arrived at the school and led Danny to the gate.

"Now, you have you're lunch and you're reading book don't you?" Wilson worriedly asked Danny.

"You know, I do feed my son right?" House retoreted at Wilson's unnecessary threating.

"Yes Unc, stop worrying" Daniel was definitely House's son.

"Have a good day kiddo, we will be here at 3 to pick you up. If there's any trouble, remember what I said last night!" House said, watching his son run off to the playground with the other kids.

"You didn't tell him to punch them did you?" Wilson was now worried that they will be in school by lunch time, sat opposite a six year old with a broken nose.

"It's for me and Danny to know and you to find out" That definitely filled Wilson with hope.

They got back in Wilson's car and headed to PPTH for what seemed like it would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3- Jenifer

**CHAPTER 3**

**Medical stuff left vague as I don't remember anything from secondary school Biology and Chemistry. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe If I owned House M.D, I would invest in Housing, become more rich than I already was and then have a bath in £100 notes. I'm not doing this so I therefore don't own House M.D. **

An hour away from Princeton, Jenifer was stirring, fighting the black abyss that kept her from awakening.

"Morning Jen, time to wake up."

She opened one eye at a time, seeing the familiar calming grey walls and children's paintings that surrounded her.

"Illy" Jenifer mumbled as she saw the man that she had grown accustomed to over the past 4 years. The six foot gentle giant was kind and soothing. Jen only trusted Billy to carry her or touch her. She would freak and squirm if any of the other nurses tried to come near. Only her lover would trully know the reason behind this.

Billy stroked her hand as he tried to bring her back to consciousness. After seeing she was awake, he checked her vitals and disconnected her central line.

"Do you want to have some breakfast" Billy said gently. He slowly lifted her into the wheelchair, making sure her head didn't loll around.

"Mmmm"

He tucked the blanket firmly around her and wheeled her down to the cafeteria.

It was a homely place, secluded within the mountains. The residents was surrounded by cream walls and gentle caring voices. Patients had private rooms where family were aloud to fill them with personal items and pictures. Medical equipment was still in the rooms but it looked nothing like the bland, lifeless hospital rooms that many of the residents had spent time in.

Billy helped Jenny with her scrambled eggs and then wiped the remains off her chin.

"You definitly enjoyed that didnt you? You have half of it around you're mouth"

He proceded to clean her hands with anti bacteria wipes.

"Would you like to go and see Carol?"

" 'ano". Her chocolate brown eyes held a special sparkle, reserved only for the paino and her lover.

Billy took control of her specially built wheelchair and wheeled her into the community room. Carol, the sweet, retired lady who came in 3 times a week, was setting herself up on the piano. Billy always made sure that Jen was there to listen to the soft sounds Carol produced from the baby grand. It was the highlight of her week to listen. When her husband came by, he would bring his portable keyboard and played a list of her favourite songs. He sometimes even put on a show for the other residents in the community room. That's if he was in a particularly good mood. But mostly they spent the time together. Billy learned that her husband wasn't the most sociable man going. But when he was with his son or with Jen, he saw the man who truly adored his wife and spent every second he was with her, caring and soothing his brain damaged wife.

Billy had heard that Jenifer used to be a talented musician before her accident. If she was having a particularly bad day, music always helped to calm her. It was like she drifted off to a time and space that Billy wished he knew of. He had grown fond of Jenifer and liked to imagine an imaginative, intellectual woman who left her mark on society.

Billy put in a request to Carol and a version of Baba O'Riley started playing. Jen's face lightened up and her arms flopped onto her lap. Her lips curled up and she tried to hum along. Billy knew that it was her favourite song. She was in her own little place again. Thinking about some long ago time where she was happy. That made Billy smile.

" 'eg' " She sighed, still with a small smile on her face.

"He's coming next week remember? He will be able to play the keyboard for you then."

Billy never recieved a replied. Jen was still on her own little planet.

After carol finished, Billy wheeled her back to her room and reconnected her central line. Jen was one of the sickest patients. She suffered from epilepsy, had serious heart problems and arthritis. She needed near constant fluids, medication for epilepsy, anticoagulants to prevent further ischemich attacks and anti-inflammatories and pain medication for the arthritis. For this she was connected to a central line where the meds where given. When her husband came in, he had a tendency to try and meddle. He eventually managed to annoy all the doctors that they just let him adjust medications and examine her himself. Billy guessed that being a doctor, you wanted to know exactly what was going on. Especially involving a loved one. It gave him something to control within a scenario in which he felt out of control in.

But everyone knew that Dr Gregory House was not a force to be messed with. Especially regarding Jenifer.


	4. Chapter 4- The Cuddy Dilemma

**CHAPTER 4**

**I know it's soon but my last chapter was short and my mum gave me the inspiration to write again today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. Maybe I would buy a cottage in the middle of nowhere. In the Lake District. England maybe. **

**Enjoy**

"I need to leave at 2:45"

As usual, House had barged into Cuddy's office, demanding something.

"No". Was the sharp reply from Cuddy. She wasn't in the mood for House's bull today. She just kept reading the paperwork in front of her, hoping that if she stared enough, he would magically vanish into thin air.

"Dentist appointment." No such luck then, Cuddy thought.

"You went to the Dentist last month"

"Dental hygiene is very important don't you know? I have to keep my teeth pearly white for the lady's." For Jen he added without saying.

"Anyway, I have to get fillings" He added afterwards.

"I know you're lying House, but I'm too tired and stressed to argue with you."

He looked at Cuddy and saw the development of bags under her eyes.

"Who's the hot new toy boy raveshing you all night?"

"It's called a 4 year old child House, but obviously you wouldn't know that"

He wanted to laugh at the irony of her statement and tell her the times he'd spent awake at God knows what hour soothing his child. Whether from nightmares, the new sickness bug going around or from missing his mum. But obviously she didn't know any of that so he played dumb.

"I didn't choose not to have children because of the fact that they were lovely, smiley things you know. Actually ... wait no, that does sound like me" He was lying through his teeth with his fingers crossed behind his back. He would have to make up for his horrible words later.

"4 hours extra clinic duty House"

"2 hours"

"Deal"

House turned to leave but Cuddy halted him.

"I need you to work Saturday. A&E needs extra staff to cover shifts. Since you never work Saturdays or in the A&E, I've put you down to work."

Houses face dropped and his eyebrows furrowed. This was not negotiable. Jen and the nurses was expecting him on Saturday and he wasn't going to let her down. They got to spend such little time together as it was. Cuddy was not going to do this to him.

"No, Wilson will cover my shift. I've got plans" House was defiant in his stance.

"Like what House, drown yourself in Bourbon and misery? You've got nothing but those and Wilson in you're life anyway. Also Wilson's working with you."

That touched a nerve. Inwardly he was fuming. He was hurt. He tried to keep up his neutral look but he could tell that his eyes were giving him away by Cuddys guilty look. He suddenly found interest in the floor and stared intently at the white stain in front of him.

"House?"

"I can't work Saturday and that's final."

House pivoted and limped heavily out of Cuddy's office. He wanted to turn back and scream at her. Show her what he had lost. Show her how little she knew about his life. But he kept on walking.

Cuddy couldn't work out what had hit such a nerve with House. Their weird relationship was built on double edged barbs and witty comments. She hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. But the hurt in those ocean blue eyes was like a stab in her heart.

—

An hour later, Cuddy stormed into Wilson's office, hands on hips.

"What's wrong with House"

Wilson looked up from his files. She looked both angry and worried. If that was even possible.

"What do you mean? He was fine earlier."

"He came in first asking to leave early which a begrudgingly agreed to and then I told him he had to work Saturday"

Wilson stiffened and sat up straight in his seat.

"He can't work Saturday, Cuddy." Wilson looked serious.

"What's going on Wilson? He looked hurt when I suggested that he didn't have anything better to do than get drunk. Which is probably true."

'No wonder he was hurt' Wilson thought. He was standing now with his fists clenched.

"Despite what you think, you don't know everything Cuddy. He can't work Saturday and that's final." He has just unknowingly repeated Houses words an hour earlier.

Wilson took a few deep breaths to try and calm his boiling blood. He flopped into his desk chair. Cuddy flopped into the one opposite.

"What's going on Wilson? Please tell me. Why does he always book the second and forth Saturday of the month off? I'm worried about him Wilson. I'm worried about you both now."

Cuddy had sobered now. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this. House always had most weekends off anyway but for the last 4 years, he always booked off those two Saturdays specifically. She had never thought about it until now. He would sometimes also insist on taking random days or half days off without much more of an hours warning. She just assumed that it was House being House. But thinking about it, it didn't make sense. She thought she had nailed Houses life down to the tee. But obviously, as Wilson had said, she didn't know everything.

Wilson was rubbing the back of his knock furiously. It seemed to Cuddy that he might rub it off.

"It's not my place to tell, Cuddy. If I was you, I would respect House's privacy. I can promise you though that what he is doing on Saturday is very important to him. I won't let you deny him of it. I'll recruit Chase or Foreman into covering for him and pay them double out of my own money if needed"

Wilson stood and with one final glance, left a confused Cuddy contemplating what she had just been told, in his office. He needed to go find Chase and then House. He needed to sort this mess out.

—

It was nearing two thirty when Wilson found House sitting in the conference room, staring at the list of symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Breast Cancer?" Wilson imputed.

"Despite what Web MD might say, not everyone has Cancer. Besides, Cancer is boring."

Wilson glared at House for a proper reply. After a minute House finally gave him one.

"Did a mammogram, no growths or Tumors and blood work came back negative for markers" House sat contemplating the whiteboard. He seemed in a world of his own.

"You ready to go? It's nearly 2:45."

"Yeah, I just need to leave some instructions for the ducklings" House proceeded to write instructions for what tests to run in which scenario on the white board.

"I sorted Cuddy. Chase is covering you're shift on Saturday for a little extra cash."

House promptly looked up at Wilson.

"What did she say"

"Well, she was curious and concerned about your actions after she demanded you worked Saturday. I don't blame you to be fair. I wanted to punch her when she came out with the bourbon."

"Should of paged me, I would of been up for a cat fight. $100 on Cuddy."

"House, how many times have I punched you and you've gone down."

"I only went down to boost your ego Wilson. It's what friends are for."

House had that infuriating smirk on his face. The air grew somber again.

"On a serious note, we need to be careful around Cuddy. She's on to us." Wilson's facial expression turned serious. He knew how risky it was with Cuddy. She was like a dog with a bone.

"We'll deal with that went it comes to it. Right now I just want to go pick up Danny, have a bath and watch Spider-Man with my son"

"I guess I'm getting the Chinese takeout?"

"Well what other use would I have for you? Other than to play the emotional uncle"

Wilson smiled and they both headed out of PPTH, ready to pick up Danny. They both had missed him.


	5. Chapter 5- Father-Son bonding

**CHAPTER 5**

**So, I need to clear up some timeline stuff. Stacy and House did exist and House had the infarction. But it kind of goes away from cannon after that. I will include some stuff e.g Tritter (grrrrrr). But Stacy and House never had their fling in series 2 and Cuddy and House were never an item. I think this would be set around 2013. But again that's loose.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I would live in Australia but Christmas in summer would be weird. But I don't so therefore I don't own House or Cars **

As a ritual, House always took Dan out to their favourite diner in Trenton to eat on the Friday evening before he went to see Jen on the Saturday.

House and Daniel took their seats in their usual booth furthest away from the window. They ordered their usual of two burgers with bacon and cheese and two large chocolate milkshakes.

Danny was wriggling around in his seat.

"I can see you're dying to tell me how school was" House smirked

"It was soooo cool. We had to calculate how much of each substance we would need to make our rocket take off. We actually got to make the rockets as well!" Danny finally spat out after waiting for his dad to ask.

"Well that explains the gooey substance all over your uniform. So, are you going to become a rocket scientist then?"

"Nah, a mad scientist!"

House chuckled and ruffled his sons hair. Their food arrived and they tucked into they're greasy burgers. Like his father, Danny also had an alarmingly big appetite. Especially for a six year old. But still managed to maintain his lanky build.

"Dad, you have ketchup on your nose!" Danny giggled. House grabbed the ketchup bottle and put a dollop of sauce on his finger tip. He then smudged it all on Danny's nose.

"At least I don't look like Rudolf!" They both giggled and continued to eat with ketchup on both of there noses.

After they had finished, House grabbed the napkin and wiped both his and Dans nose's.

The atmosphere turned serious as House broached the subject of his mum.

"Hey, so I'm going to see mum tomorrow" House said softly

"I know dad, you only bring me here the night before you go and see mummy"

'True' House thought. This ritual had been going on since Dan was nearly 4. They sometimes brought Wilson but mostly House classed it as Father- Son bonding time. It also gave them a neutral space to talk things through about Jen if needed.

"Do you want me to take anything you made at school for mum? I already printed off a picture of you looking all smart and grown up in your school uniform." House leaned over and pinched Danny's cheek, trying to make the atmosphere less serious. But Danny still wore a stony expression.

"I want to see mummy."

House's face dropped. He had taken Dan to see his mum before. Once a year on Jens birthday he took Dan with him. He also brought Wilson along to take Dan for an ice cream or to play some soccer every hour. He wanted Dan to remember his mum and for Jen to remember him, but he also had to look after his son's well being. Even though he put up a brave front, House knew that seeing his mum so dependant and Ill upset him. Seeing his mum once a year was already enough for him to handle.

"Daniel..." but he was cut off before he could finish.

"I want to see mummy, dad. It's not fair that the other kids get to see their mummy everyday and they're mums cuddle them when they're upset or ill. Or their waving at their children's first day of school."

House was stumped. He knew that this would one day come but hoped it would be in a few years time. He'd never fully explained what happened to Jen to him. It was upsetting for all involved, never mind a six year old.

"Danny, you know you're mum can't be here with us. She's very unwell and needs special care which we can't give at home."

Daniel couldn't understand why his mummy couldn't be at home with them. All he wanted was his mummy and daddy to be together at home with him. His dad was a doctor, why couldn't he care for her? He knew how sick she was. She couldn't pronounce his name properly or say more than a few words. She had lots of leads coming from various parts of her body. It was scary to see someone like that. Deep down though he knew why his dad couldn't look after his mommy. But he wasn't ready to admit that to himself.

"I just want to see mummy" He was on the brink of tears. All emotions suddenly welling up. More than a six year old could take. House scooped Danny into his arms and rested him on his left hip and payed the bill. Dan was probably too big now to do that but he wanted to comfort his son as much as possible and take them both somewhere quite.

He hobbled slowly to the car, leaning heavily on his cane and sat down on the back seat with his son buried in the crook of his neck. Salty tears ran down the front of Houses band T-shirt. He stroked his sons hair and hummed the Rolling Stones to try and calm Danny.

He let a few of his own tears spill over as they both heavily felt the loss of a wife and a mum; Danny crying for a mum that will never truly be there and House crying for the lost love and what could of been. He thought of the time when they found out that Jen was pregnant with what would become Danny.

_7 years before ..._

_They sat on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Greg held Jen in his arms. He felt nervous, excited and scared all at once. He turned to face Jen, dread all of a sudden filling him from head to toe. All he could think of was the ice baths, the broken bones, the trembling. _

"_What if I'm a shitty dad? What if I'm like my dad? I can't put our child through that Jen" Jen looked at Greg's eyes. Pain and fear filled his gorgeous oceans. Jen loved his eyes. They told they're own story, the true story of one Gregory House's emotions. She put her hand on Greg's cheek and slowly turned his face. Forehead touched forehead. Jens hands holding Greg's soft cheeks. _

"_Listen to me Greg. I fell in love with a genius, arrogant, arsehole, who's obnoxious behaviour has really got us into some really shitty situations" Greg focussed his gaze on the tile floor, willing himself not to cry. "Some people called me a psychotic moron for marrying you. One friend even offered to section me." She let out a soft chuckle at that memory. "But there's this other, beautiful side to this man I fell in love with. The side that others don't get to see. Underneath that hard shell, theres a kind, gentle, loving man who couldn't hurt a butterfly if he bloody tried. I've seen you try and kill a spider and fail absolutely miserably. You will always be the most gentle, caring and intelligent man I've ever met and I would feel privileged to share a child with you and let another being feel the warmth and love I feel every day." _

_Greg looked directly into her eyes to look for any deception. All her chocolate brown eyes held were honesty and true, unconditional love. He squeezed her tighter and planted a kiss on her head._

"_God, you are such a sap, Jen. If you say anything that sappy again, I might puke" but the statement held no Malice behind it. _

_Jen stood to grab the test off the counter. _

"_It's positive". They both looked at each other and smiled softly. The little stick in Jen's hand held there future. _

He held his son tighter. He couldn't stop the tears coming down. Danny was the only thing that kept him going from day to day. He was the only other person apart from Jen and occasionally Wilson, he shared his softer side with. He allowed them to see his pain, his true emotions. He will always remember Jens words that night. And the happiness they shared as they looked towards their future.

House slowly regained his composure again. He turned Danny round to face him and thumbed away the stray tears from his small face.

"Hey, tomorrow morning I'm going to drop you off with Uncle James and you're going to spend the day at the zoo. If you pout enough, he might even buy you a penguin."

"But daddy ..." House put his finger over Danny's lips and continued in a soft, calming tone.

"I want you to really think about this Daniel. If you are still determined to see mommy in two months time, I will take you with me. But you really need to be certain. You will have to be strong. But I'm sure mummy would love to see you. You just have to be sure"

His son nodded sleepily at his dads words. House strapped him in to his his Cars themed boosters seat and went to sit in the drivers seat. He let a final few tears fall before regaining his composure and he slowly drove home.


	6. Chapter 6- The Visit

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the brilliant songs listed. Wish I did though. **

**Please Review! They've been so helpful and definitely put a smile on my face **

"Unc!"

Danny ran towards Wilson and grabbed onto his leg.

"Hey buddy, looking forward to the zoo today?" Wilson embraced Danny in a hug.

"Penguins! Daddy said you would buy me one if I made a sad face." Danny said as he grinned at Wilson

Wilson looked at House, disapprovingly.

"It's not my fault that you're such a sap Wilson" House walked into Wilson's Condo carrying Danny's rucksack.

"Medication, he's taken his tablet this morning but needs one at lunch. His waterproof coat is also in there with a scarf and gloves just in case and a change of clothes. Don't lose Teddy! I will personally hang, draw and quarter you if you do"

Wilson took the bag from House and handed Danny the teddy that he had bought for him when he was born. He ran off towards the sofa, excited about going to the zoo.

"Danny, come here." House called out. Danny ran towards his Dad with teddy in arms and hugged him tight. After ruffling his hair, House released him and headed for the door.

"House." Wilson grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"Send my love to Jen" Wilson added softly. House nodded with a soft smile and closed the door. He walked to the car and set off on his hour long drive.

As he drove, he couldn't stop thinking about the night before and Danny's request. Did he do the right thing? He was a clever boy but was still only six years old. Danny asked about his mum occasionally and House would tell him stories of when he and Jen first met or when Dan was a toddler and used to run circles around Jen as she tried to get him to eat his food. But he never asked to go and see his mum. He knew that when he started school that he would get more curious about his mum. Seeing all the mums at the playground coming to pick up their children. Or when they talked about their families. But Danny always seemed content with House. He drew pictures of his family. It sometimes included him and Wilson and sometimes it would be him and his mum in her wheelchair with Danny by her side. He always took those to Jen and hung them on the walls. His mind drifted off to when he had to pick Danny up from school one day. The usually quiet and timid boy had managed to get into an argument with a redneck boy after drawing House and Wilson.

_6 Months earlier._

"_Mr House, Mr and Mrs Williams, your sons seemed to get into some sort of disagreement during art and Danny pushed Johnny off of his seat." The principal of the local Elementary school sat across from both the parents and the boys. _

"_First of all, it's DOCTOR House and secondly I want to know exactly what happened." House said sternly, twiddling his cane. _

"_I do apologise DOCTOR House." The principal said, emphasising the Doctor. "But your son's actions broke Johnnys thumb. That type of behaviour is unacceptable. You must understand that we have to take this very seriously." _

_House completely ignored the principal and turned to a shy looking Dan. _

"_What happened Dan?" House asked sternly. But secretly he trying to suppress a smirk._

"_I'm s-sorry dad, I didn't mean to. Johnny called you and Wilson f-faggots. I asked wh-what that meant and he said you deserved to die in hell because you were gay" Danny seemed on the verge of tears but he remained strong. He had learned to be strong from being young. House was slightly proud of his son. _

_He turned towards the parents of this 'Johnny' kid. "Is this true?" The father, who was overweight and wore a baseball cap turned towards House. _

"_We always taught our son that children should be brought up in a family with both a mother and a father. We don't believe that Homosexuals should be allowed to raise children. It goes against God's will." The father said, trying to show who the alpha male in the room was. _

'_So they're that type then' he thought. _

"_Mr Williams, this school does not accept prejudice of any kind and Johnny will be punished for his words" _

_The father was fuming, obviously unaware of the fact that his sons words were inappropriate. The mother, however, seemed embarrassed by the whole situation and leaned over to her son. _

"_Johnny, what have I told you about keeping what we say at home between ourselves" _

"_It's not Johnny's fault that the mother was obviously a tart and abandoned her child to faggots, Janet!" The man, who House had labelled as 'the neo-nazi' was outraged that a child belonging to two men was even allowed into this school. _

_House grabbed his cane, knuckles turning white in defence. "Daniels mother and my wife is not a TART. What happened to Daniel's mother is none of you arrogant arseholes business but she is seriously ill." House turned furiously to face Johnny. He couldn't remember even standing up. "The person in the picture, little Johnny, is Daniel's Uncle. However, even if we were gay, it wouldn't make a difference. I think you two need to both teach your son and yourselves some manners and join the 21st century like the rest of us. "_

_The principle sat in absolute shock, left paralysed by the whole incident. She had never had to deal with parents so arrogant in her whole teaching career. She did partly agree that children should be raised by a man and a woman but had nothing against homosexuals and had to remain impartial in her views. After regaining her voice back, she tried to take control of the situation. _

"_Please Dr House, Mr Williams, calm down." She turked to face Johnny. "Johnny, did you say that to Daniel?" Johnny nodded his head. " Thank you Johnny for admitting this, but you will have to be punished. Daniel, for acting out, you will have a one day suspension for breaking Johnny's thumb and then break time detention for the rest of the week. Johnny, I will be suspending you for a day as well but I will follow this up by in school compulsory counselling for an indefinite time period where you will be doing work involving equal rights. Mr and Mrs Williams you are both dismissed and please take Johnny home."_

_Johnny and the neo-nazis left the office. The principle turned her head towards House and Daniel. Daniel looked distraught by Johnny's and his fathers words. _

"_Dr House, I wasn't aware of the situation with Daniel's mother. If there's anything I can do to support Daniel or yourself, please let me know." _

_House rose from his seat and went to take Danny's hand, which Dan fully obliged. "We don't need your pity thank you very much. I think you and your school has done enough." With that, House and Daniel left the office. _

"_Are you mad at me dad?" Danny sniffed. House stopped and bent down as much as his leg would let him. He took Daniels hands in his. _

"_No Danny I'm not, I'm proud of you for standing up for your mum and me. But next time don't use violence. You have my brains kid. Just use your words to diffuse the situation." They got in the car and played hooky for the next two days following Dan's suspension. _

House was glad that he had gotten his son out of that school. Johnny's punishment didn't work and he continued to bully Daniel. Daniel had been left in tears, confused and upset by the boys words. It was his mum after all.

—

Wilson made Daniel a snack and then they set off to the zoo. He got Daniel buckled up in the car.

"So Dan, I guess you're in charge of the radio again."

"Yep! Under pressure!" Danny squealed. Wilson was glad that he wasn't like his niece who insisted on listening to wheels on the bus on repeat for 2 hours straight.

"Good choice Danny! Bit of Freddy and Bowie!"

"Yay!" Danny exclaimed.

They arrived at the zoo and soon Wilson was blackmailed into buying ice cream. It wasn't particularly warm but for some reason, that kid had a craving for vanilla ice cream. Even if it was December, Danny would always choose ice cream.

"Look Unc! Peng'wins!" Danny screamed and dragged Wilson to the penguin enclosure. Penguins were Danny's favourite animal.

"Do you think that Happy Feet is in there?" Daniel asked with child innocence.

"Maybe Danny, But he has to keep a low profile. Being famous and all" Wilson replied.

"Mmmm, can I have a Peng'win? We could surprise Daddy!?" Wilson chuckled. 'House would love that' he thought sarcastically.

"Maybe a toy penguin Danny. These Penguins are all friends you see. You can't break them up, that would be mean"

"We could take them all then!" Dan was jumping up and down, with a big blob of Ice cream on his nose. 'Damn his logic' Wilson thought.

"What about if we buy two toy penguins and they can be friends" Wilson tried to bargain. He definitely wasn't going to invade House's place with a pack of Penguins.

"Okayyyyy" Danny sulked, admitting defeat. He loved Penguins, they were awesome! They reminded him of his dad. Always hobbling around and indifferent to the world at large. But at the same time looked out for their own.

—

"Hello Doctor House, she's waiting for you. Been excited to see you all week." Billy got on with Greg. They both shared a mutual respect for each other.

"Hey Billy, how she been doing?" House asked as he signed in.

"She had the sniffles a few days ago but the Doctor said it was nothing to worry about as it seems to have passed. She's missed you though. Feel free to head up." Billy thoughtfully said whilst gesturing to the hallway.

"Thanks Billy; also just call me House. You've known me long enough" House left Billy to it and headed up to Room 15 with the portable keyboard and the picture of Daniel. He slowly opened the door and snuck in. Jen was in a white blouse and a long black skirt, which House had bought her for her birthday last year. She couldn't wear jeans anymore due to the arthritis. She used to always wear jeans and a t-shirt. She was that type of girl.

He made his way slowly towards the table, putting down the heavy keyboard and joined Jen at the window.

"Hey Jenny, it's Greg." He said softly. He put his hand slowly out and touched her arm, trying not to panic her.

"Eggggg" she looked so happy to see him. It gave him butterflies to see her smile. She curled up her hand and House obliged, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a soft squeeze. House went to pull up the blanket up that seemed to have slightly fallen down and wheeled her wheelchair to the table. He set the keyboard on the floor and brought the chair to sit next to her. He slipped his hand back into Jen's and smiled. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the same unconditional love and trust he had seen years ago.

"So Billy told me you've not been feeling too well?" House said softly. Jen startled at loud noises so he always kept his deep voice low and calming.

"Mmm icky" Jen tried to nod ever so slightly. House knew it was probably just hay fever from the flowers in the garden, but he always worried it might be something more. He will check Jen over later for himself. He needed reassurance.

"Well maybe these pictures will cheer you up." He reaches into his backpack and pulled out some recent photos of Daniel. He showed her the one in his school uniform.

"This was when Dan started his new school on Monday. I told you that he's been moved up two grades haven't I?"

Jen slowly lifted her arm up as much as possible so her finger tips touched Danny's face, stroking it.

"Dannnn?" She said with hope and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes it's Danny. He looks smart in his uniform doesn't he? He's getting older everyday Jen. It's getting harder everyday. We both miss you. We both wish you were home with us." He looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. What Daniel had said really hit home. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Egggggggg" Jen held her arms out to reach Greg. Greg gathered her up in a hug, supporting her head. He loved it when Jen could read him. Jen had lost the ability to do this for everyone else apart from Greg. They both seemed to have a sixth sense when one of them was upset. Even before the accident, Jen always knew when Greg's emotions were near breaking point. Even if they weren't with each other at the time.

He stroked her long, brown silky hair and held her tight. After a few minutes, he whispered "I'm okay Jen. I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Mmmm Jen 'kay." He held her for a little longer. Just enjoying her scent and warmth in her embrace. He slowly placed Jen back into the wheelchair.

"I've started teaching Dan the piano. Next time he comes to see you, he could play you some."

" 'iano"

"Yeah the piano. Do you remember when you used to play and Dan came and sat next to you on the bench? It was the only way to get him to sleep sometimes." House nostalgically smiled. But Jen didn't seem to understand him. That was the way most of the time but he still talked to her about the old days. Maybe something would resonate and trigger something. He knew it was unlikely but he still held hope.

"Hey, why don't we play some songs on the piano hey?" He stroked her hair and then picked up the keyboard.

" 'Iano, Egggg". The sparkle returned again to Jens eyes.

He placed the keyboard on the table and placed Jens fingers under his. He slowly pressed on top of them, playing a soft, unrecognisable tune. She loved it when he did that. He assumed that it was the feeling of the keys underneath her fingers. Maybe it triggered something in her. She was always so happy when she had played the piano.

He released Jens fingers and went into playing various pieces. From Beethoven to Bach. And then The Clash to The Jam. They were both in their own little world, united by the sound of music greeting their ears. He ended with the Rolling Stones. He sang the words to 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'.

"_But if you try sometimes, you get what you need"_

Greg glanced over to see that Jen had fallen asleep against the head rest, her hand lazily slopped in his lap. He stood up and paced a bit to get rid of the cramping in his thigh. He took two Ibroprofen and then hobbled back to Jen's wheelchair. He placed his cane against the table and wheeled Jen over to the bed. As much as he would love to be able to lift Jen into the bed, his leg would give out on him. He pressed the call button and Billy arrived two minutes later.

"Can you lift Jen into bed? She's fallen asleep." Greg whispered to Billy.

"Course Doc" He came over and lifted Jen gently into the bed. He started to adjust the leads but house stopped him.

"Don't worry Billy, I can do the rest."

"No worries" and Billy left the room. Greg went over to Jen and reconnected her central line. He pulled out his stethoscope and thermometer out of his rusack. He always brought a basic medical kit to check on Jen. He warmed the stethoscope and placed it against her chest. There was no sign of crackling in the chest. Her temp came back normal as well. He set his stuff down and carefully positioned himself on the bed next to Jen. He held her tight while she peacefully slept in her custom made bed. To House, if he closed his eyes, it felt almost like they were at home and everything was like before. Jen was just sleeping. That's all. She would wake up and they would take Danny to the park and then watch a movie together when Dan was asleep. Everything felt normal.

An hour later, he gathered up his stuff and leaned over and kissed Jen on the head.

"Sleep well sleeping beauty, I'll see you soon. Love you Jenny"

With one last glance towards his wife, he closed the door to room 15 and hobbled away. He wondered how much Danny had managed to drive Wilson up the wall.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Competition

**Chapter 7 **

**Little cliff hanger at the end. Sarcastic House throughout and fluff. **

**Disclaimer: Virgin say that they're still accepting tickets to the moon. But I don't have the money or fame to buy a ticket, therefore the rest is implied. But if I did, I would go to the moon! **

_7 months on ... _

House was sat at his desk, reading a copy of the New Jersey Medical Journal. Well, more like criticising the moron who had written this piece. It was a hobby of his to go through and underline the incorrect information and edit it. Then send it back to the moron who wrote it. Most of the time he didn't receive a reply (probably due to his unkindly remarks) but did see an edited edition online.

He had just finished a case. It was a relatively easy diagnosis of ALS. However, it presented in a person who had a Spinal Cord Injury from the waist down. So numbness in the limbs, trouble walking and clumsiness was a little hard to asses since he was already in a wheelchair.

In that moment, Foreman strolled In. "We've ran the DNA test and it came back positive for ALS."

Without even looking up, he replied "Why did you come here to tell me something I already knew? Go tell the patient, prescribe him with Blacofen and get rid of him."

Foreman tutted in disgust at House's comment. "You really are that cold. The guys going to find out he has ALS on top of the shitty Spinal Cord Injury and you don't care?"

House finally looked up from his journal with a face of mock shock.

"Cameron! You've changed colour! And you've got a ..." House pointed to Foreman's lower area.

Ignoring Houses comments, Foreman continued. "You can't just discharge him like that House, he's going to need a bigger network of support. He needs to be transferred to a specialist."

House sighed. His team had got attached to SCI guy. Even the usually indifferent Foreman had got attached. It pissed him off when that happened. Granted, it happened rarely but still, it seemed that he would have to deal with this himself. He took his glasses off, stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Fine, I'll deal with it. Go find another case or finish my Clinic hours." House stopped and turned around, having an idea. "Actually go do my Clinic hours and find a case at the same time. If you don't, daddy will get upset." With a pout, he turned and left Foreman.

House opened the glass doors of the patients room and slammed his cane down on the metal railings of the bed.

"I'm Dr House, the lead Doctor on your case."

The patient offered his hand out to shake but House ignored it.

"You have ALS or Motor Neuton Disease." He said as if he was telling him he had the common cold in the clinic.

There was an awkward silence for a while. The patient had a mutual expression that House couldn't read. Finally, the patient looked up towards House.

"That's shit then, at least I'll be like Stephen Hawken." SCI guy acted like he had been told he had the common cold and then just accepted that he would be sneezing for a week.

House was thrown off by the comment. He had expected some emotional outburst about his life being shit already and how he didn't deserve this. Followed by him bursting out in tears. But definitely not this.

"You do know what that means right? You will need constant care for the rest of your short life. If you have no family or friends, you would probably have to move into a care home. You will lose control of all your body and your mind will be trapped. So, it's not exactly good."

"I know, but there's not exactly much I can do about it. Complaining isn't exactly going to help."

He liked this guy. He could see why the team had taken a liking to him. No stupid crying or shouting. Just acceptance.

"I'm going to refer you to a specialist who will be able to follow up on your care as well as provide practical and emotional support for yourself and any friends or family."

House settled into a comfortable spiel.

"I don't have any family or friends that would really care that much."

"So John Bon Jovi was incorrect then?" House tested. 'Let's see if he knows the lyrics' he thought.

The patient smiled. "I'm my own island." House definitely appreciated the guys knowledge. He decided he would sit down. His leg was bothering him again and standing still for set periods of time did him no good.

"So, what are you going to do?" House questioned. He was surprisingly interested.

"Dunno" SCI guy replied. "Probably continue living in my apartment until it gets bad enough that I can't and then off my self." He let out a small smirk at the end.

"You know, I am supposed to report that and you'll get dragged away for psych evaluation, but because I like you and I can't be bothered with the paper work, I'll let it be."

House couldn't help but sympathise with the guy. He would probably do the same to be honest. It was a cruel and undignified way to die. But nobody died with dignity.

"You know, there's some alright nursing homes you could try. There's even some that don't smell of pee. Or you could try assisted living?"

He scoffed at Houses suggestion.

"Yeah and have someone wipe my ass for me and dress me. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt." He gestured to his useless lower body. "Don't really fancy doing that again, would you?"

House looked down towards his battered leg. He had been there. After the infarction, he was wheeled around like a rag doll. People washing him and dressing him. Cleaning his catheterisation because he couldn't get to the toilet. He was brought back to the present by a nurse checking SCI's vitals. As soon as the nurse left, the patient spoke.

"Your leg I guess? You've been there so you know what I mean." He said. It seemed like they were on the same page. Able to read each others minds. House had to put a stop to this. He abruptly stood up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Go write a paper proving Black Holes exist or that String Theory is true or something and then find someone to help you off yourself. In the mean time, here's the name of a good care facility, an hour outside Princeton. If you change you're mind, consider them. It doesn't smell like pee and the staff are quite cool. I'll put in you're referall to the specialist."

With that, he left.

That's one of the reasons why he didn't see patients. The other was because he would end up punching them if they got too annoying or asked stupid questions.

People didn't believe it but he could get quite easily attached to people. It was then hard to let go when they eventually rejected him or didn't need him anymore. He'd learnt this the hard way with a patient before. Ester. He would never forget Ester.

Time to go see Wilson. He needed a distraction.

He burst through Wilson's office door.

"Entertain me, monkey!" House shouted.

"House! First of all I'm not your personal source of entertainment. There's you're ducklings for that. Secondly I'm with a patient!" Wilson exclaimed loudly, with hand gestures expressing his displeasure.

House turned to the poor, startled elderly woman. "You have cancer. By the look on your face and the tissue in you're hand, it's terminal. Go cry with your son or something."

"I don't have a son." She sobbed.

"Well, daughter then. Anywhere but here. I need a consult on someone we can actually save. Dr Wilson will contact you when he's available." He opened the door and gestured for the woman to leave. In a state of shock, she obliged and left.

"House, you can't just barge in here and demand my attention every time you're bored. I have a job to do!" Wilson stood with hands on hips, his bushy eyebrows pointing very obviously down. House just ignored his blatant anger and plopped down on the sofa.

"I solved the case. Pretty boring really. Just ALS. Well ... for him it's a debilitating genetic disease." He rubbed his forehead subconsciously and started at the ceiling.

"It's bothered you hasn't it?"

House looked up at Wilson, who was now standing quite close, hovering over him.

"What are you talking about?" 'Try and throw off the sent, maybe that will work' House reasoned.

"The guy with ALS, he got to you somehow. You must of talked to him. He must of said something that resonated with you." Wilson was quick to catch on.

'Dammit, I'm busted. Why did I come to Wilson?' His internal thoughts told him.

"He wanted to end it when it got bad. Don't blame him. Now, let's talk about something else." He was getting agitated now at Wilson's mothering.

Wilson contemplated if he should leave it or not. He could push, but that might make House more frustrated. But his maternal instincts were telling him to push the subject.

"So, isn't it Danny's competition tonight?" He decided to let it drop. Times had changed. If House was truly upset he would seek him for himself. Sometimes House just needed company. And today was on of these times.

"Shit!" House bolted into a sitting position and checked his watch. 5:15. He was due home 15 minutes ago.

"Wilson grab your stuff, we need to go." Wilson quickly understood and started fiddling around with his stuff and his brief case. That infuriated House more. He went to Wilson's desk and started stuffing random papers in and then his laptop.

"House, they're organised!" He winged but didn't stop him.

"Grab your coat, we need to go otherwise we'll be late." They rushed to Wilson's car.

Wilson frantically started searching for his keys. He must of left them in the office or something.

"I can't find my ..." House had already unlocked the car and was sat in the drivers seat.

"I wasn't going to let you go at snails pace Wilson"

The car journey was mostly spent in silence. Or terrified silence for Wilson as they ran 3 red lights.

House jumped out the car, yelling something at Wilson.

He burst through the door to his home, completely out of breath. Zoe was sat watching TV with Daniel.

"Danny, I'm so sorry I'm late." He gasped while trying to catch his breath.

"Dad! I thought you had forgotten!" He ran towards House and hugged his good leg. Zoe stood up to grab her stuff.

"He's been excited since leaving school you know. You could of at least bothered to turn up on time." She snarled at him. She loved Danny but got annoyed at House for his long work hours. She knew he was a doctor but didn't think it was fair on Dan the long hours his father sometimes worked.

House reached into his pocket and gave Zoe her money before shooing her away.

He turned to his son who was still clinging to his leg.

"Of course I didn't forget, I just got delayed." He ruffled his sons hair and Danny let go of his leg. "We still have two hours before we need to get there. So, do you want to get some practice in whilst James cooks?"

"Yeah. I think I need it." Danny's excitement had obviously turned to nerves.

"Nah, you've got this kid. You're going to kick all the others out of the park. Also, you had the best teachers." House smirked at Danny. He pointed to the piano bench. "Go plonk your bottom on that chair, whilst I got to the toilet. James will be here soon."

House hobbled off to the toilet. He could hear Dan start to play his warm up that House had taught him. Danny had technically started learning the piano as soon as he could walk and talk. Jen insisted on teaching her son. So they would sit down every night and Jen would teach Dan basic notes and tunes. Then the accident happened. House couldn't touch the piano for a year afterwards. The ghost of her touch used to haunt House as he stared at the keys. But gradually he began to start playing his keyboard again. Dan was always fascinated by the sound and movement of his hands. Two years on he decided to play the baby grand again. He started to re-teach Dan . The ghost of Jens musical gift now inspired them and lived within the music Dan played.

He hobbled back into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and watched Danny's brown curly hair bob up and down with the music. House waited until he finished his last note.

"You missed only two notes. It still sounded amazing but we should probably run through it again."

House took control of the piano and played the part he struggled with the most. He played it slowly, singing the notes he was playing as he went. It always helped Danny remember.

Wilson walked into the apartment, dressed in a white dress shirt and matching royal blue tie and trousers. His dress shoes polished to the point that you could nearly see you're face in the black leather.

He watched both father and son sat at the Baby Grand. Both enthralled in the music. It always made Wilson smile, to this day, to see them so happy and content. He didn't want to ruin the moment but the clock was ticking.

"Right you two, you need to get dressed. We have to go in 30 minutes." Wilson announced. Both Danny and House jumped at the sound. They both had completely missed that he had been standing there for about 5 minutes.

"Uncky! You scared me!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped off the bench and headed towards Wilson to give him a quick hug before going off to his bedroom.

"You took your time, I thought you were making food for us? Or did you have to blow dry your hair?" House hobbled towards his cane and picked it up.

"I thought we could grab something on the way back, as a treat for him." There was a buffet laid on after but he knew that both House and Danny wouldn't really be bothered to stay that long.

House contemplated this and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright, But could you make him a sandwich to eat in the car? He'll get Hangry otherwise." House said before turning towards his room.

"Don't put any sauce in it though!" He quickly exclaimed as he remembered white shirt plus tomato sauce plus child equalled disaster.

"I'm not stupid House" he shouted back before heading towards the kitchen.

Danny appeared 10 minutes later holding his tie and black shoes.

"Can you help me Unc? I don't wanna mess up my tie."

Wilson smiled and tied Danny's tie and helped him with his shoes.

House appeared 5 minutes later, clean shaved.

"Wow Danny, have you seen you're Dad? All I can see is a clean shaved, respectable man in front of me." Danny giggled.

"That was lame, even for you. Also, who's idea was it to wear matching navy blue suits?" House adjusted his tie. To be honest, he didn't really mind the suits. He actually thought it was a sweet idea. But he would never admit that.

"It was Dan's and you two look so handsome. Picture time I think." Wilson pulled out his phone whilst House stared disapprovingly at him. Eventually he put his arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny grinned straight at the camera.

"You both look beautiful."

"It's not prom night Wilson. I'm not an anorexic teenage girl." House tutted and grabbed his car keys.

"Times ticking boys, lets go!" He turned to them before holding open the door.

—

"Lady's and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Welcome to the 26th annual New Jersey ..."

"Why did we have to get here so earllyy? All they do is ramble. It gets on my tits." House winged as he listened to the man dressed in a tux drone on about talent and young people and whatever else.

"Shut up House and listen. We both have to sit here and listen to this crap."

They sat for 20 minutes through gratitudes and picture slideshows. Finally, the first kid came up on stage and started playing.

"He's missed a note there." He got some angry shushing noises from around him.

"House, he's 10. Shut up."

These comments continued throughout. From 'it's out of tune' to 'she's playing like a robot.'

Finally, it was Dans turn to shine. Backstage, he was panicking. Hands shaking slightly. He didn't like big crowds. But his music teacher at school signed him up, never thinking that he would get to the finals. With a few deep breaths, he tried to think of the small memory of it just being his mum and him. She used to play him lullabies to get him to sleep when dad was at work. It always helped to calm him down. It was his only memory he had of his mum before.

The tux man returned to the stage after the applause.

"Our next performer is something of a young protege. His musical abilities are inspirational to us all, following the steps of his talented mother Jenifer Greyson- House. All of us wish the best to her family after such a tragic event that happened 4 years ago. He is the youngest contestant we have ever had make the finals. We are very proud to welcome Mr Daniel James House, playing Rainbow Prelude by Chopin Blad.

The crowd applauded Dan onto the stage. He took his seat and stared at the black and white keys. He kept his focus on his mum. Of that memory. As soon as he focused, the music flowed out of him. His fingers dancing over the keys. At that moment, he didn't see the crowd of people watching him closely. At that moment, he saw his mums smile, he heard the laughter of his dad and the feeling of his mother's soft kiss on his forehead. At that moment he felt free.

He was shaken from his memories by the cheering of the crowd. At that moment it didn't matter if he didn't win. He knew he had made his parents proud.

Wilson was clapping wildly. He was so proud of his adopted nephew. He had given it his all.

"He was amazing House, truly amazing." He looked over to see House staring at his son, tears in his eyes and his mouth curled up. Wilson put his arm around Houses shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't back away from it.

"That's my son Wilson. That's my little boy up there." He almost whispered to Wilson when the clapping had calmed. He had never seen House like this. He seemed to be completely overwhelmed with pure emotion and pride.

"I know House, you're doing a great job. You're a brilliant dad." They both shared that special moment together. House allowing Wilson within his walls.

After a few more kids had been up, they prepared to announce the winners.

"Well done to every talented child here tonight. You were all absolutely amazing tonight."

"Blah blah blah" House thought.

"In third place, Johnathan Howards" the young boy jumped up in joy and collected his trophy.

"In a very close second place, Daniel House" Danny stood up, grinning with excitement, he shook the tux man's hand and accepted the trophy. Tux man bent down and whispered in Danny's ear "Next year, first place will be your's. I can promise you that."

Meanwhile, Cuddy was watching with warmth in her heart. She always came to the state finals as it was held just outside Princeton. She came to represent the hospital as it was a good chance for profiling, but she also enjoyed listening to the children play. She hoped that one day Rachel would be able to enter. After the main event had finished, she wondered into the buffet that had been layed on afterwards. She was feeling tired after a long day dealing with House's antics again and having boring board meetings. She decided to congratulate the top three, then head home to relieve the babysitter.

Danny met his dad and uncle at the buffet. House saw Danny running towards him and opened his arms wide. He scooped Danny into a tight hug.

"That was brilliant Dan. I was left speechless. I'm so proud of you. And you're mum would be so proud of you as well." House said, joy filling his voice.

"Dadddd stop doing a Wilson!" Dan said lightly and House put him down.

"Yeah. Stop doing a Wilson, House"

They all chuckled as Wilson headed off to the toilet. They didn't notice the slim woman with dark curly hair approach them.

"Daniel! I'm Doctor Lisa ...

"Cuddy" House finished as he looked up and saw Cuddy through the crowd of people.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bombshell

**CHAPTER 8**

**Enjoy! **

**The words in italics indicate past events. **

**Disclaimer: As you have guessed, I don't own House. **

**Please review! I love every single one of them! **

Cuddy's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She looked up in shock, mouth open.

"Close your mouth Cuddy, you're not catching flies." House said. But that was the best thing he could think of to say. What was Cuddy doing here and had he just been busted? He didn't have an answer to the former but the latter was definitely true.

"Dad, what's going on?" Danny being quite shy, hid behind House's leg. He clingged onto his leg like it was a life line.

"Hey kiddo, it's alright. She's not going to bite. Dr Cuddy is a friend of mine."

Cuddy had never heard him speak so gently to anyone in her life. The words sounded so loving and caring. This couldn't be House.

"Dr Cuddy, do you mind if we go outside? Dan's not too good with crowded areas?"

"S-sure House, theres a bench outback"

They walked out the double patio doors towards a picnic bench positioned by a still lake. She still hadn't quite got over that House was acting so kindly.

They sat down and Danny crawled onto his lap. It was approaching 9:00 which was his bed time so he was tiring.

"Before you fall asleep on me, let me take your tie off. Are you cold?" House asked as he loosened Dans tie.

"Mmm a little" House grabbed his rucksack and pulled out a jumper and slipped it over Danny's head. He was trying to stall time, hoping Wilson would find them and then they could run off. Pretend this never happened.

"House, what's going on?" Cuddy finally popped up. She had finally managed to string a sentence together. However, she was still in shock and slightly confused.

"Dr Cuddy, this is my son" He pointed down towards the little boy resting on his lap. "Daniel James House. Danny this is my boss and friend, Dr Lisa Cuddy."

Danny looked at Cuddy and smiled.

"Hi Daniel, it's nice to meet you." Cuddy said.

"Do you save people like Daddy?" House had to swallow back a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah she's my boss, she has to run the whole hospital." 'And me' House added to himself.

At this point, Wilson finally turned up but stopped at the sight of Cuddy. Like a B rated comedy, he stared from one to the other.

"Unc! This is Dr Cudd-Cudd ..."

That brought Wilson back to the land of the living.

"Cuddy"

"Yeah! Daddy says that she's a Doc like you are." Danny jumped in. He had no clue why everyone around him looked glum and slightly scared. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"Wilson knows?" Cuddy was starting to get angry now. Was she the only one that didn't know? Did his team know? Maybe they thought it was just some funny joke.

House looked to Wilson for help. He was trapped by Cuddy and needed help getting out.

"Cuddy look, it's a long story okay? I'm Houses a best friend. Of course I knew. But no one else knows at the hospital."

"And I would like it to stay that way" House added in a near whisper.

"So nobody else knows about Daniel?" She questioned, her anger was starting to die down again.

"No, it's just Wilson and now you. Look, this is going to take a while to explain and I need to get this little one" House looked down into his lap to see that Dan had fallen asleep against his chest. "to bed. It's been a long day for him and I'm sure you need to get home to Rachel"

Cuddy nodded in agreement. She'd completely forgotten about Rachel with this bombshell.

"Okay, But House?" He looked up at Cuddy. "I don't want to leave this. I might as well know now."

He looked down into his lap staring at his sleeping son. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. He acknowledged Cuddy with a nod.

Wilson finally decided to pop up in to the conversation.

"Look, we usually take Danny out for the day on Saturday as it's both our days off. Why don't you bring Rachel to the park next to the hospital tomorrow morning? I can keep an eye on them both." He suggested to them both. He knew House would kill him later but it was the best he could do to try and sort this out.

House acknowledged that it was a plan at least. The park was on mutual ground and he wouldn't have to do this by himself. He would have Wilson.

"Sounds like a plan, only if it's okay with House?" She didn't want to force anything onto him but she needed to know.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. We'll see you there." There was a slight anxiety held in his voice. He really didn't want to have to go through everything again.

They stood to leave, House transferring Danny to his left hip.

"Do you want me to take him House?" Wilson offered but got shot down.

"Stop mother henning Wilson! I've got him." It was meant to hold anger within the words but Cuddy detected non.

"We'll see you tomorrow Cuddy" They both said in unison and headed off in different directions.

She didn't understand. First of all, how had House managed to keep this a secret for so long. His son looked about 7. That was a hell of a long time he was hiding away his private life. She'd never been to his home but they went out for drinks and dinner sometimes. What would he do with Daniel then? Furthermore, she couldn't grasp how soft and loving House had been. When talking to Daniel, there was nothing but kindness in his voice. She thought it was impossible for House to ever hold that for anybody. Even to his patients he was arrogant. But she did have to admit, he had a way with children that she couldn't understand. For example, the autistic child. He just knew how to get him to trust him. But the one big mystery to her was about Daniel's mum. Where was she?

House and Wilson arrived at the apartment. They needed to talk but first they needed to get Dan to bed. He was completely shattered and remained sleeping throughout the car journey. House went to put him to bed and kissed his son goodnight. He then hobbled back to the living room.

"So, what do we do?" Wilson questioned whilst grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"Run away to the Caribbean? It's suppose to be a good hiding spot." House was trying to break the seriousness of the situation but it was a feeble attempt.

"She's going to want to know where Danny came from" Wilson completely ignored House's comment, although it did sound tempting.

"I know." They sat in silence for a while. Just staring at the opposite wall. Jen had decorated the apartment with paintings and photographs. House kept his eyes on the nice cottage painting. They had agreed that when they retired, they would move to the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields. Somewhere where nobody would be able to judge or put pressure on them. It sounded like heaven to House. But now that wasn't going to happen.

"Are you going to tell her about ... you know ... what happened" Wilson carefully broached. It seemed to make House snap.

"I don't want any of this Wilson! I don't know okay? I don't know" House took a swig of his beer. He knew she would interrogate him but he didn't want any of this. And Wilson knew that.

"I think you're going to have to House." He looked at House. "I'm sorry." He wanted to protect him from the pain bringing it back up will cause. It was not going to be an easy few days.

"Let's watch some tv." House grabbed the remote and switched on the tele to some all night monster truck rally. He resigned to the fact that he was going to have to tell Cuddy what happened.

By 12:00 they had both fallen asleep, slumped on the sofa. Both still in their rumpled suits.

—

House was the first to awake. His leg was close to cramping. His pills weren't in arms distance and he knew he couldn't stand yet without going timber.

He tried to massage the cramp out. Sleeping on the sofa was never a good option. Especially now that he didn't take Vicodin. He let out a groan as the muscle continued to cramp.

Wilson had been awoken by all the movement and the light groans coming from his right side.

"How bad House?" Wilson was instantly worried by the grunting next to him.

"Pills" He managed to gasp out as it started to turn into a full blown spasm.

Wilson dashed to the kitchen then to House's jacket pocket where he saw the little bottle. He next ran to his bedroom where House kept the heating pad.

He hurried back and handed him the tablets and put the heating pad on his leg.

House swallowed the tablets and sighed at the feel of the heating pad, still trying to massage the muscle.

The spasms started to die down after ten minutes into a ache. The pain lines on his face started to unfold as he sat up.

"I'm going to head back to my place to get changed, will you be okay?" Wilson asked, seeing Houses pain die down.

"Stop fussing and go home. You smell." House snarked.

"Well you're definitely okay then. I'll see you at 10."

With that, he left. House stood up and tested his leg. It seemed to be able to hold his weight. He found his cane and hobbled to the bathroom followed by the bedroom. Maybe he could get another hours kip. It was only 7 and Dan wouldn't wake till 8 on a Saturday.

He managed to fall into a restless nap until somebody decided to jump on him.

"Nnnnnn go watch tv for a bit." House mumbled.

"But I'm hungry Daddy." Why was he so cheerful in the morning? He definitely got that trait off his mother.

"There's some breakfast bars In the cupboard. Daddy needs sleep." It was Saturday therefore he didn't mind letting Dan entertain himself for a while.

"I want bacon though." He was trying his luck he knew but it was always worth a try.

"Dannnnn." House warned. Just another 30 minutes. That's all he wanted. Dan jumped off the bed in a grump and headed off. House was already asleep when he closed the door.

He awoke next time to bacon. 'Shit, it's 9:30.' He grabbed his cane and limped to the kitchen to see Wilson and Danny eating bacon sandwiches.

"Here comes sleepy bum. Coffee?" Wilson poured some and slid it over.

"You know, I think you would make an absolutely fabulous house wife one day. I can really see potential."

"No more Mrs Wilson's for me. Sorry to disappoint you dad." Wilson snarked back at him. Danny loved his uncles and dads conversations. He found them funny and was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway, Dan we need to talk about something, okay?" Dan knew his dads voice tones and facial expressions off by heart. He knew he was being serious. He hadn't done anything wrong he thought, so it must be something else.

"Do you remember Dr Cuddy from last night?"

"The doctor! Like you and James!" Danny jumped in.

"Yeah, well today we are going to go to the park to meet up. You're going to have to be good for me and leave me to it if I say so."

Dan nodded.

"She has a daughter that you can play with though." Wilson piped in.

"Cool, but girls smell." That broke the tension and they all started laughing again.

"Yeah kid, keep thinking that for the next 20 years and we will be good." House laughed.

—

They made it to the park for 11. Cuddy was already there, watching Rachel totter around. She had had plenty of time to think of questions. Laying in bed last night, she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of House and his son swimming around.

She saw them coming towards her and shifted on the bench to make room.

"Hello Dr Cuddy." Daniel chirped up. Now he knew that Cuddy was a friend of his dads and uncles, he was less shy.

"Hello Daniel, it's nice to see you." Rachel came over to see what was going on.

"Danny, this is Rachel. Dr Cuddy's daughter." House introduced. Dan looked all shy again at the lively toddler and hid behind Wilson.

"Hey, why don't we go play on the swings. I'll push you both." Wilson took them off and gave a reassuring nod to House.

Once alone, House looked back to Cuddy.

"I guess you want to know somethings. I think it will be easier to talk if you ask me questions." He really didn't want to go through this, but he told himself that this had to one day be done.

Cuddys mind went blank for a few seconds. She blurted our the only thing she could think of.

"Does your team know?" House turned towards Cuddy, a little amused by the question.

"Is that the best you could think of? And no, we answered that one last night." Damn of course he did. But at least it had given her time to think.

"Who's Daniel's mother?"

'Fuck, no not this one, Cuddy please' He mentally begged.

With a sigh he started. "Daniel's mum is called Jenifer Greyson- House. She's my wife."

"You have a ... a wife!" She blurted out. House lifted up his hand to reveal a thick, silver wedding band. It glistened in the warm sun.

"I take it off when I go to work so no one notices. I keep it in its original box so when I leave I put it back on." He told her.

Cuddy was positive they had had a conversation about marriage and House was furiously against it. What over lies had he been telling?

"When did you meet her?" Cuddy followed up.

"First of all, her name is Jenifer. Not the cats mother. Secondly, it was Wilson's fault."

_12 years earlier_ ...

"_House, you're wallowing in you're own self pity. You need to get out of this filthy apartment and do something before you rot in here." _

_Wilson had come over to try and cheer House up. He had been shut in his apartment for 4 days now since loosing his latest patient. Normally, House wallowed around for a day or two but he had become attached to his last patient. It had been a chronic pain patient. He had shared empathy and sarcasm with the man. The place stank. The curtains were drawn and there was an assembly of beer bottles and dirty plates on the counter. _

"_What if I like wallowing?" Even House thought it was a feeble attempt at a comeback. _

"_Look, I did some googling and found a concert that's on tonight. A blues band. Thought it would be right up you're street. It starts in an hour so get dressed." Wilson demanded. _

"_I'm a grown man Wilson, what if I don't want to go? What will you do then? Call my mum?" _

"_House, it's blues. I know you've been waiting for a concert to come to Princeton for ages. Now go and get your sorry ass into some trousers." _

"_Yes mum" House replied before sulking into his bedroom. He would of put up a bigger fight but it was blues after all. _

_They arrived at the concert hall. It was called a concert hall but more looked like a barn house, done out with a stage and some seating. They grabbed some drinks before plonking themselves near the back. _

_When the band came on, there was a loud cheer. But House didn't notice. His eyes went straight to the girl on the piano. Her hair was tossled and wavey. It was loosely thrown up into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. But it was the way that the brown locks shined in the dim lighting towards House that kept him focused on her. She wasn't petite but curvey, wearing a tight white T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans that complemented her figure. _

_At the end of the night, the young woman came up to the microphone. _

"_Hi folks, I hope you're enjoying tonight." There was a big cheer from the crowd. "But we are looking for a volunteer, someone who can play an instrument. Crowd interaction and all that." Her voice was playful and carried to the back of the room where House stood with Wilson at the bar. Something inside of House melted at the sound of her voice. It was a slightly southern accent but carried no harshness to it. _

_Of course Wilson had noticed House staring at the pretty woman and had the guts (only after quite a few beers) to shoot his hand straight in the air. _

"_Oh ho, I think we have a very eager volunteer." _

"_I volunteer my friend!" House'd head swivled to look at Wilson in shock and anger. _

"_Oh go on House, I know you like her" he winked. _

"_Well, come on up." House hobbled up to the stage, shooting daggers at Wilson whilst he did. Maybe he could try and get her into his bedroom at the end of the night at least._

"_What do you play, sir?" She asked. _

"_Everything really" House replied, a little arrogantly. _

"_Well, someone's a little self centred. So Mr Brains, what's you're favourite?" She asked. She couldn't help noticing his deep blue eyes. They were like electricity that coursed through her veins. _

"_Piano" _

"_Well you will be playing with me, I'm Jen, and you are?" _

"_Erm House ... No. Greg." _

_They took the seat on the bench. She leaned over and whispered "you can play, right?" _

_He chuckled and responded "you'll see" _

_It was music that flowed out of them, the melodies they shared that night. The way that they each knew what the other was doing, where there fingers perfectly landed to create such passionate music. It was that, and the look in each other's eyes, that brought them together. _

_At the end of the evening, she placed her hand on his lap and leaned into whisper. "Yes, I think you can play." _

"So, you met at a concert nearly 12 years ago from now?" Cuddy responded at the end.

"Yeah, that's kinda how we hit it off. I'd never believed in love at first sight until then. I just felt a connection, a bond that we shared. I loved Stacy, but I knew we would never work and I knew that the love we shared was conditional." 'Why am I telling her all this?' House questioned himself. He all of a sudden felt open. His walls came flying down. That was the affect Jen had on him.

"So, when did you marry then?"

"3 years later to that day. We had a small ceremony with her parents and her best friend, my mum and Wilson." House answered. He smiled, thinking about Jen in her wedding dress. He had nearly cried tears of joy when he saw how stunning she looked.

Cuddy noticed this. He saw a spark in his eyes. It was at that point she knew that this woman was the love of his life.

"So, when was Dan born?"

"2 years after the wedding, Wilson nearly fainted at the sight." He let out a chuckle again. It was very funny at the time.

"So, where's Jen now?" Cuddy questioned. She found it mysterious that their was no sign of her now.

House took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. He looked over to see that Daniel was far enough away to not over hear.

"She's" House rubbed his forehead. "she's in Mountain Lake Convalescence Home. Has been for the last 4 years nearly." He stared down at his shoes.

Cuddy was lost for words. She wasn't expecting that. His wife was cooped up in a nursing home. How though? Should she push him or not? But the urge to know be became desperation.

"God" she paused to take a breath. "How? I mean ... why?"

House started to take deeper breaths. He had never had to explain it and the memory never got easier. Despite what people said.

"Jen was in a accident, she was badly hurt."

Cuddy didn't want to interrupt him but he seemed on the verge of tears.

"Do you remember when that train derailed just outside New York?" House asked her.

"Yeah, it was awful. Hundreds dead and several left severely injured. It was so tragic." Cuddy was yet to catch on where House was going with this.

"She was going to a concert to perform solo. She had just had her big break"

"_Greg! I got the news, an agent has signed me on and says I could be performing to thousands!"_

"It was her 5th performance playing solo and she had become well know in the classical industry. It was her first gig in New York_. _She was so excited."

_Jen gave Greg a long embrace and then picked up the small toddler running around the apartment. _

"_Mammy" Dan said and pressed his little chubby finger against his mums nose. _

"_Hey my little monster, you look after daddy okay?" The toddler nodded his head furiously."Make sure daddy looks after you as well." She gave Greg a mock stern look." I love you sweetheart." She put the restless toddler down and went back to Greg. _

"_I'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you." _

"_I love you too, stay safe." Greg replied. _

_She turned to leave but then added. "No late all nighters with Wilson. The apartment stank of pizza last time!" _

"_Yes dear." House shouted back. _

_With that she left the apartment. _

"She was on that train. A piece of debris collided with her head." He couldn't look at Cuddy, it was too painful. His heart wanted to shatter into little fragments. Become irreparable.

"Jen, ... she s-suffered substantial brain damage"

"_I'm so sorry Dr House, she will never be able to function without a series of specially trained support staff. Her brain was severely damaged, leaving Jenifer completely dependant on people to feed, dress and move her. She will require nursing home care. I truly am sorry." _

_House nodded to the doctor. As soon as he had left he burst into uncontrollable sobs and gasps, head buried on the side of the hospital bed. Hand intertwined with Jens. _

"God, House. I'm so so sorry. I never expected ... thought." She was scrambling for words but couldn't find the ones that could even would start to console House. When House looked up, she saw a different type of pain in his eyes. She saw pure emotional pain and heartbreak. I single tear spilled over onto his cheek.

"I ... I can't do this Cuddy. I need to clear my head." House grabbed his cane and headed off abruptly in the opposite direction.

"Hey Daniel, will you look after Rachel for a bit? I need to go see if everything's alright." Wilson noticed House hobble away, trying to fight the tears and Cuddys gobsmacked expression.

"Okay. Is daddy upset?" Daniel asked with sweet child innocence.

"He will be alright. Your dad had to do something very hard today. He just needs sometime alone."

Wilson left Daniel and Rachel on the roundabout and went to sit with Cuddy. She had her head bowed in her hands. It looked like she was trying to prevent it falling off.

"Wilson, he was in so much pain." She sobbed. She was the one now struggling to overcome the sudden tide of emotions. "When Tr-trying to tell me what happened, he nearly broke down." Cuddy stuttered.

Wilson took Cuddys hand in his and squeezed it. "I think that's what he's gone to do now." He said with sadness. He looked around, trying to spot House but couldn't.

"House thinks the world about Jen. She accepted House for who he truly was. It was the first time no one had tried to change him and really loved him for just being him." Wilson offered.

"Why didn't he tell me? I would of tried to help. I could of done something for them. Used my power to get the best care."

"It was nothing malicious Cuddy. There was truly nothing that you could of done. He had 3 neurologists review her case and it all cane back the same. She was on the verge of becoming a vegetable. Everything that could of been done to had been. The only option for him was to make her feel as comfortable and loved as possible."

How could she of been so naive? It hurt her even thinking about the amount of pain House must of been in and probably continues to live with. Every time he goes to his sons parents evening, or to the park. Even waking up every morning to see the space on the bed next to him empty. To realise he was alone now.

Wilson continued on with his answer to Cuddy.

"House just wanted to keep his personal life separate from the hospital. He's not the same man at the hospital when's he at home. He didn't want Jenny and Dan getting dragged through shit because of what he had done. He didn't want them being treated like crap because of him. He strongly believes that none of them, especially his son, deserve to take on others hate towards him. He just thought everybody would go 'that's Houses son. He must be a right little shit.' "

For the first time since last night, Cuddy was starting to understand. He had a life outside of work which she had been too ignorant to acknowledge. She'd only seen House cry once and that was during the infarction. But she now understood that deep down, there was this caring, emotional man that only a select few were gifted to see.

After his great escape, House had slumped by a tree next to the lake. It was almost peaceful here. It felt comforting and private. His tears freely fell, matching the rippling water. He felt safe to cry there. No one was looking.

After a while the tears started to disappear. It was time to go back and face Cuddy again. He picked up his cane and hobbled back to the park.

"Daddy! Will you come play on the swings with us?" Danny shouted over to him. He hobbled over to his son and embraced him in the most loving way he knew. A big old bear hug.

"See what I mean?" Wilson whispered. Both of them watching on at the intimate moment.

House walked over with a Danny and Rachel in tow.

" I think these two have had a good time" House said looking at the two smiling children.

"Dan stinky!" Rachel giggled. She wondered over to Cuddy and sat on her lap. House took a seat and Dan sat next to him.

"Do you want to see a picture? I mean of Jen? Not my private areas. They're reserved." House asked Cuddy.

"That'll be nice House. And I definitely don't want to see your special area thank you." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Hidden away from nosy on lookers was a wallet size picture. He took it out and passed it to Cuddy.

Her eyes immediately met chocolate brown eyes and hair of a smiling young woman. She was holding a child with deep blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Dan looked about 18 months old. Houses arm was wrapped around Jen and he was looking down at his son with a cheesey grin. It looked impromptu. Probably Wilson's idea. They were all sat on the sofa.

"It was Danny's second Christmas and 'Santa' had got him a sponge bob. He" pointing at Danny "was pestering for a talking spongebob ever since he learnt how to talk. It drove us nuts." He chuckled to Cuddy.

"Daddy, what has Dr Cuddy got?" House gestured for the picture and placed Danny on his lap.

"This was your second Christmas, and that's mummy and daddy holding our little monster" House started tickled Danny and squirmed.

"Daddy, can we have ice cream?" Danny asked after House stopped tickling him.

"James! Take us to the ice cream pallor! Your paying of course." House snapped his fingers and climbed off the bench.

"Yeah Unc! You're paying!" Danny imitated and ran after his dad.

"You coming Cuddy?" Wilson asked. "It looks like I'm paying" he faked sighed but was smirking.

"Ice cweem!" Rachel giggled.

"I think Rachels already made that decision." Cuddy grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"See, he's not completely different. Still expects me to pay." He chortled.

They walked to the car, but Cuddy stopped and picked Rachel up. She looked at the squirming child. Holding Rachel as tightly as possible, she kissed her hair. At that moment, she released just how lucky she really was to have her little girl. To have everything.


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy Birthday Dan

**CHAPTER 9 **

**So, this is just a small, fluffy chapter. Also, when a refer to football, I mean English football. I tried to put soccer but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So if I've offended you in anyway, I do apologise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, I wouldn't have to follow the mess that's called Brexit. **

**Please Review! **

**Enjoy!**

House walked into Cuddys office. It had been two months since Cuddy found out about House's other life. She now felt like she had a connection with House. Both of them single parents trying to manage the ins and outs of day to day life. But for the most part, he hadn't changed. He was still the arrogant ass at work.

"No, you can't." Cuddy sighed at House.

"You don't know what I was going to ask! I might be asking for a wild night of wine and sex."House was twiddling his cane.

"I know you're not going to ask me that as you have a wife."

"Dammit, I forgot I was busted." That was the slight problem now. He couldn't so obviously flirt with Cuddy anymore. He had no interest in Cuddy but still found it fun. It was what their screwed up relationship was built on.

"So what do you want. I need to actually work unlike you." Cuddy said whilst shuffling papers to make her self look busy.

"It's Dans Birthday on Sunday and he quite likes you and Rachel. We are having a little party in the afternoon. It would be nice for him to have someone else there other than me and Wilson. I'm pretty sure he's going to end up killing us one day." House smiled. His personality had done a 180 degree turn and he became kind again. It still caught Cuddy off guard.

"I'll make sure I'm not busy and I'll be there with Rachel." They had met up after that eventful day. Danny got along well with Rachel and they both had a mutual love for vanilla ice cream.

"Its a date! Oh and I also need you to sign off on my patients procedure. Need to stop his heart for a bit." House tried his luck and dropped the file on Cuddys desk.

"Did you just try to sweeten me up before asking me to agree to killing you're patient?" Cuddy sighed and opened the file. It was never straight forward with House.

"Well, did it work?" House grinned.

"You can't just kill your patient!" Cuddy pointed out, frustrated.

"It's only for 3 minutes to see if the problem is in his heart."

"You can't just go and perform heart surgery on someone without proper justification!" House was about to retort but Cuddy put her hand up to stop him.

"Bring me CONCRETE proof and I'll approve it." Cuddy dismissed House before he could argue with her but added ...

"I'll be there Saturday."

—

"So, are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Wilson had gone to pick up Danny from football and take him home. House was running late on his case so Wilson had volunteered.

"Yeah! I get cake!" Danny cheered but felt a dull pain in his leg. He rubbed subconsciously at his right leg.

"Why are you rubbing your leg? You look like your dad doing that." Wilson noticed.

"It hurts." Danny complained.

"You probably just pulled a muscle. I'll grab you some deep heat at the shop." He said casually.

"It smells!" Danny squirmed. He really did hate the smell of it. It reminded him of the stuff his dad used on his leg. It stank the whole house out.

"How was football anyway? How many did you save?" He'd seen Dan play and he was actually a really good goalkeeper. The way he threw himself around was really mind blowing.

"I didn't break anything! And I saved Roberts shot. He's really good." Pride was emitting from every word he said.

"I honestly don't get how you can just chuck yourself on the floor" Wilson winced at the thought of the pain.

"You're just a wimp!"

Wilson smiled and pulled into the shop.

"What's in the reduced isle for tea then?" They really needed to stop eating shit, Wilson agreed with himself. Including takeaway. He also quite liked the challenge of throwing something together from only the food found in the reduced section.

"Potatoes?" Danny picked up the bag.

"Is there anything to go with them? I mean potatoes are great and everything but kinda need something else with them."

"Ice cream Unc!" He found the reduced vanilla ice cream and shoved it in Wilson's face.

"That's definitely ice cream but we need something that will go with potatoes. Ice cream and potatoes don't work well together." Wilson finally gave up on Danny's outrageous meal suggestions and decided on sausage and mash.

"Go get a shower and then I'll sort your knee out" Wilson plonked the groceries on the side and headed to the tele. It was all rubbish so he decided to just read a book.

Danny wondered out the bedroom and noticed his Uncle had fallen asleep. That meant he could avoid the deep heat. He really hated the smell of that stuff. He sat at the piano and started playing quietly. He awaited for his dad to turn up. He knew that it he wouldn't turn up for a while.

House walked into the apartment 3 hours later. He chuckled to himself when he noticed both Dan and Wilson had fallen asleep on the sofa, slumped against each other.

—

"Wakey wakey birthday boy!" House greated his son in the morning with a pile of pancakes and ice cream. Danny opened his eyes to and instantly spotted the ice cream.

"ICE CREAM!" Danny shouted as he sat up. Danny gestured for his dad to join him on the bed. He happily obliged.

"Don't think you're getting this every morning kid." House smiled and they tucked in.

"So, 7 years ago today ..." but Danny interrupted

"You tell me this story every year!" Danny huffed.

"Yes and I'm going to tell you again. It's a birthday tradition. So, 7 years ago today ...

_Jen was laying in bed, wide awake watching Greg sleep. One hand layed over her heavily swollen stomach. It was rare for her to be watching Greg sleep. It was usually the other way round. But she loved how peaceful he looked when he slept. The pain lines that were so defined during the day were relaxed. He looked twenty years younger. _

_She sighed as she realised she needed to go to the toilet for the second time tonight. She swung her legs over and started to ease her way up. She stopped when she felt something wet on the sheets. _

"_Greg, Greg wake up." She shook him desperately. _

"_Mmmmmmm sleepy Jen" Greg grumbled and turned over. _

"_Wake up you moron! My water has broke!" She near shouted. Greg's eyes shot open and he immediately attempted to get out of bed. Jen threw him his pills. _

"_Take them and then lets go." She said sternly. Greg grabbed the pre packed bag full of baby clothes and nappies and escorted Jen to the car. _

"_We need to make a detour first." Jen grabbed her cell and called Wilson. He picked up nearly immediately and agreed to meet them outside in 5 minutes. _

"_You pre planned Wilson coming?" Greg more confirmed than questioned. _

"_I want Wilson there. He is going to be the baby's God Father after all. Plus it will give me some entertainment when he passes out at the sight." _

"_I'll give you that" Greg chortled. _

_With a Wilson in tow, they arrived at Trenton. Wilson sat in the back trying his best to try and soothe the distressed pregnant woman. Jens contractions had started and so had the pain. _

"_GRRRREEGGGGGG!" She growled out as she squeezed his hand tighter. _

"_I'm here, I know you're in pain but you can do this." He tried to calm her but since he was panicking himself, it wasn't really working. And the amount she was squeezing his hand, it felt like she might tear it off. _

"_Bloody hell I wish I had some of your bloody Vicodin right now!" She growled. _

_Wilson was awkwardly pacing the room, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling useless in the situation. "Wilson for fucks sake, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Greg snapped. At that moment, the doctor and midwife arrived. _

"_Hey Jenifer, can we check how far you're diluted?" The Doctor asked with a fake cheeriness in their voice. _

"_Well my vagina is already on full display so why not." She snapped sarcastically. The Doctor seemed to be quite amused by the little outburst and proceeded to check. _

"_When you're ready, lets get this little one out!" The midwife smiled. _

"_I've been ready for the last 7 months!" Jen snarled. Greg just laughed which earned him a slap on the hand. _

"_Right I need you to push for me on the next contraction." Jen growled and pushed as much as possible. _

"_Come on Jen! I can see the head!" The midwife pointed out. _

_Greg caught Wilson out the corner of his eye, slightly swaying, eyes wide at the sight. _

"_I think, I think I need to sit." Wilson gasped, slightly falling into the chair. _

"_One last push!" And then a little body appeared. After cutting the cord, the baby boy was handed to Jen. House joined Jen on the bed. _

_His gaze immediately landed on the small sleeping child laying in Jens arms. He couldn't believe that they had made something so amazing and innocent. _

"_I think you're suppose to say he's beautiful." Jen whispered when she saw Greg chocking up. _

"_He looks like a Daniel. I think we should name him Dan. After your dad as well." Greg replied. Jen looked over to see an overwhelmed, emotional Wilson. _

"_Daniel James House." She corrected. Wilson's eyes lit up and his face beamed. He took out his phone and snapped the moment of the new parents holding there new born. They all looked so overwhelmed. _

"Did Uncy really pass out?!" Danny loved that part of the story. House always over exaggerated that part.

"He sure did! Flat out on the floor." They both giggled.

It was early afternoon by the time Cuddy arrived with Rachel. She'd never been to his apartment before and didn't know what to expect. She knocked on the door and was greeted by an excited Danny jumping up and down.

"Hello Dr Cuddy. Hello Rachel! He exclaimed. House came limping behind Dan.

"Daniel, you don't answer the door do you?" House sternly said.

"But it's my birthday!" He ran off to play with his friends and Rachel followed.

"The kid has had too much sugar. He's running circles around me and Wilson."

Cuddy followed House into the apartment. It was decorated with balloons and banners but Cuddy wasn't really interested in those. The apartment definitely had a feeling of a bachelor pad but had some female touches. For example, she noticed the art work and posters hanging on the walls. The posters were musical themed but the artwork looked traditional. There was one that was a painting of the Brooklyn bridge. She spotted some personal photos as well. There was a picture on the baby grand in the corner. It looked like it was taken at the birth of Daniel. Daniel was sleeping in his mother's arms, clutching Houses little finger. There was another of Jenifer holding a beer up with a cowboy hat on. She was distracted from her investigation by Wilson.

"Right! Should we do presents?" Cuddy had to laugh. He looked absolutely ridiculous with a bright yellow party hat on.

Danny went through his presents and blew out the candles on his cake as House played happy birthday on the piano. When parents had thanked House and took their kids home, House, Cuddy, Wilson and Dan sat on the sofa.

"So, I guess it's time for us to give you our presents." House said to Dan. Dan has been looking forward to his Dads present all day.

Cuddy was first to hand Dan his present. He ripped it open. "Awesome!" Dan exclaimed as he looked down at the medical text book Cuddy had given him. It was purposely made for children.

"A little birdy told me you liked medicine. It has cool pictures in it as well!" Cuddy eagerly said.

"Thanks!" Danny hugged Cuddy and went to take the present Wilson was holding out for him. Cuddy was slightly taken a back. Dan had never hugged her before. It meant a lot to her to be trusted by such a shy little boy.

Danny held a pair of goalkeeping gloves in his hand. He eagerly went to try them on and then high fived Wilson.

"Cool colours, you'll stand out like a str ... neon on lights with those on" House corrected himself before he went to compare his sons football gloves to the bright lights of a strip club.

"So, do you want your present off me and mum?" House hobbled over to the cuboard and pulled out a big box. Wilson went over to help House.

"Happy birthday kiddo." He rubbed his sons hair. He gestured to the present. "Enjoy!" Danny ran over and tore at the wrapping paper.

"A telescope! Dad, thank you!" He ran over to his dad and practically jumped on him.

"There's a book in there too so we can sit out at night and identify all the stars!" It was one of there favourite things to do. Sit and talk whilst watching the night sky.

Wilson and Cuddy left shortly afterwards and Dan and House went to set up the telescope in the garden.

"So, you had a good day kid?" House asked as he sat down in one of the deck chairs with a bottle of beer.

"It was great dad. Thank you." Dan said sincerely. He looked through the telescope out onto the night sky. He felt a slight twinge of pain in his leg again but ignored it. Right now, the stars were way more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10 - Happy Birthday Jen

CHAPTER 10

We are on a visit to Jen!

Disclaimer: I hold my hands up, I don't own House.

Enjoy! And please review! Thanks

It miserable spring night. Dan and House were sat in front of the TV. House turned to grab the remote and paused General Hospital.

"We've got a job to do tomorrow." House turned to see Dan dressed in his Spider-Man pjs.

"What that?" He asked innocently. It was Dad's serious face again. Maybe he'd forgotten to put his dirty clothes in the washing basket and his dad will go over it again for the millionth time. He hoped not.

"It's mums birthday and we're celebrating on Saturday, so we need to go and choose some presents." House said lightly.

"Really?! We get to see mummy?" Danny poked his dads arm excitedly, clutching Teddy tightly.

"Yeah, but we can't go without presents right?" Dan shook his head wildly, fully in agreement. House took hold of Danny playfully and then sat him back down. He was sure he was going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"We also need to get you" House lightly pocked Dan in the chest. "some new clothes." House had noticed that it was starting to look like Dan had been stretched and House had bought him 3/4 length clothes.

"Spider-Man?" Dans face lit up. House hated shopping but Dan loved trying stuff on and having his own little fashion show.

"Sure, why not. Right come on, bed time you." He grabbed his cane and heaved himself to his feet.

"Just another 10 minutes Daddddd." Danny complained. He didn't feel tired. But his dad was standing his ground.

"Nope, bed. Go clean your teeth and I'll come check on you." Danny sulked out of the room and House headed towards his sons room. The wall behind Dans bed was painted red, matching his favourite football team. House had tried to get his son into American football but he crossed to the dark side of English football. He wanted to kill Wilson for introducing him to Liverpool FC. As well as the posters of Steven Gerard and Luis Suárez, he had posters of monster trucks, Spider-Man and that stupid talking spongebob. But on his night stand, stood a seldom picture Dan had insisted on putting there.

Danny wandered into his bedroom and pulled back his car themed duvet. House propped his cane up against the draw and hobbled over.

"Night kiddo, sleep well." He bent over and kissed Dans forehead. Dan kisses the photo of his mum.

"Night Daddy." Daniel yawned. He made himself snug in the bed and closed his eyes.

"See you later alligator" House Whispered from the door.

"In a while crocodile." And Danny was asleep.

—

"Lets make this fast, I don't like shopping." House grumbled as he tried to keep up with Dan.

They headed into the mall and towards the kids shop.

"Now, you need trousers and jumpers. What about this?" House held up a plain blue hoodie. Dan shook his head and grabbed a black jumper a spider web.

"Really? What is your obsession with Spider-Man? I honestly don't get it." House questioned but Dan just grinned.

"He releases spider webs from his wrist! And swings from buildings! What's not cool about that?" Danny chirped.

"Monkeys swing from trees. Why aren't you interested in them?" It was a fair point, he thought.

"They're not superhero's silly." It was obvious to Danny. His dad apparently didn't understand how amazing spider man was. It is in the title after all.

An hour and 3 full shopping bags later, they were wondering around aimlessly, trying to find presents. House stopped for a second, after catching something out of the corner of his eye, to watch Dan walk.

"Dan, I know I'm your biggest role model, but why are you limping?" Dan stopped. He hadn't noticed he was limping, but his leg was hurting a bit.

"Football, I hurt my leg saving Robbie's shot." House just nodded, it was often that Dan came home with some sort of injury.

"Okay, I'll have a look later and strap it up." He wasn't particularly worried. He found it quite funny really.

Dan spotted the electronics store and gazed through the window. "Can I get mummy a game boy like mine and yours?" Danny innocently asked, not really realising the problem that lied there.

House rubbed his forehead, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I don't think that's a great idea kiddo, mummy doesn't really understand how to work one of those unlike you and I. Never did to be honest with you." He remembered a particular rant about gaming consoles from Jen. She didn't understand why killing zombies on a little screen was so interesting.

Dan seemed undeterred and pointed out the iPod next to it. "What about an iPod? Mummy will like to listen to music." Now that was a brilliant idea, House thought

"I think that's a great idea kiddo! We can put music on it when we get home." House grinned. Not only because they had found the perfect present, but also because he could go home.

—

The week had gone fast and it was already time to head up to see Jen. House had made sure that Dan had his new clothes on and that himself and Wilson had had a shave.

They sat in the car, Wilson forced to drive. Danny looked out the window at the scenic view. Rows of trees and fields made a nice contrast against the grey systematic buildings in Princeton.

"Danny, you up to this?" House asked, threatening

"Dad, you've already asked me that. I'm fine." Dan insisted. But really, he felt apprehensive. But his dad wouldn't let him see mummy if he admitted that.

"Will you stop knocking my job. I'm mother hen around here." Wilson chipped in.

They all got out of the car, Wilson carrying the keyboard and Danny carrying the present. House had rang ahead to let Billy know and check if Jen was up to it. Billy met them at the door.

"Why goodness, haven't you grown little man." Billy greeted Daniel. Dan was the spitting image of House. However, when he smiled he looked exactly like his mum. It was the sparkle in his eye.

"Hey Billy. How are you?" Wilson, as always the courteous one, offered his hand out to shake. Billy obliged, gripping his hand firmly.

"I'm good. Jens been so excited all week to see you guys. She's been asking about you all week." Billy chirped.

"Would you like to celebrate with us? Jen would like you to be there. You're like family now." House finished quietly.

"I would love to Doc, I've got a few things to do but I'll stop by later. Now head up! No point keeping the birthday girl waiting any longer." They left Billy to it and went up to room 15.

"Wilson, wait with Danny outside for a second. Just got to make our presence known." House instructed.

"House, everybody knows you're here from a mile away. It's like an internal alarm that constantly rings." House smirked, a part of him thanking Wilson for making the atmosphere feel less tense.

He gently opened the door to see that Jen had quietly nodded off, looking out towards the meadows. He leaned his cane against the table and knelt down beside his wife.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head. It's your birthday." He slowly rubbed circles over her frail arm and stroked her hair with the other. Jen stirred and awoke to Greg's intense blue eyes. Jen lips turned slightly upward.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday. Daniels with me and Wilson. Is it okay if they come in? Wilson's like a lost puppy without his owner nearby." Greg said lightly, beaming.

He received no reply so interpreted her smile as a yes and wheeled her over to the table.

"I'm getting to old to kneel down." He said casually whilst rubbing his thigh. He headed for the door.

"Egggg?" Jen said mournfully. She didn't want him to leave.

"I'll be back, I promise." Greg realised what he had done and quickly explained. He opened the door and saw Wilson and Dan waiting patiently.

"Dan, remember you need to be calm and keep your voice down. Okay buddy?" Dan nodded.

"Okay let's go see mummy." He led the way back into Jens room. Dan went cautiously over to his mum. She looked more frail from last time he came to see her. But he remained strong and took his mums hand.

"Hey mummy, I've missed you." Dan whispered. The usually playful and excitable element to his voice had been toned down. He knew it was bad to be loud round his mum but he didn't know why. Just that his dad said so.

"Dannnnnn?" Jen looked at the young boy with the ocean blue eyes. She instantly recognised who he was and attempted a grin, as much as her mobility would let her.

"It's Danny, Jen. Our little monster is growing up isn't he?" House gently confirmed that it was Dan. Jen looked at her lap and then back at Dan. House knew exactly what that meant. She did it every time that Dan came to visit.

"Do you want to sit in mummy's lap, Dan?" Dan eargerly nodded. House slowly looked at Jen to confirm that that's what Jen wanted. He lifted Dan, who was surprising still light, and placed him gently into his mums lap. Jen put her arms in Dans lap and Dan leaned back in his mums attempt at a hug. It wasn't a real embrace because of the restriction in movement his mum had, but it always meant so much to him.

Greg smiled at them both. He knew that next year, Dan would be too heavy to sit on his mums lap. So he let Dan enjoy this moment as much as possible.

Wilson had taken a seat opposite Jen and Dan and felt like it was the right time to make his presence known.

"Hey Jenny, it's nice to see you." Wilson greeted. Sometimes Jen remembered Wilson straight away but sometimes it took a while for Wilson's presence to register. It looked like it was one of these times. House came over to help Wilson.

"Jen, do you remember Wilson?" House gently asked. Jen looked at Wilson, her gaze slightly unfocused. Like something had clicked, she smiled.

" 'ilson" Jen slurred but was still smiling. "Dann" she looked down at Dan and then looked to Greg. "Egggg"

"Yep, we are all here to see you. You must be famous." Greg chortled.

"Mummy! I played the piano in front of loads of people and came second in the competition." Dan was still quiet in tone but his voice held excitement.

" 'Iano, Dan. 'ay" Jen said haltingly House looked towards his son and gave him a nod before bringing over the keyboard. He pushed Jens chair closer to the table so Dan could reach.

"I'll play Raindrop prelude. It's the piece I played for the competition." Dan started playing, and again, everyone in the room was transported back to a different time and place. Wilson grinning because of the concert night. The others lost in place of music, something that was held dearly to their hearts. Dan finished off and looked at his mum. A single tear run down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset you mummy. I'm sorry." He buried his himself into the crook of her neck.

It was obvious to Greg though that it was a tear of content. "Dan, you haven't upset mummy, she's happy." Greg said gently and stroked his sons hair.

"Hey Wilson, why don't you take Danny for a walk?" House said with an underlying meaning that Dan needed time out.

"But I want to stay here." Dan grumbled.

"Billy's got you ice cream and Wilson said he would 'attempt' to play football for a bit with you." House reasoned.

"Okay, you win." House lifted Dan off his mums lap.

"See you in a bit mummy." Dan planted a kiss on his mums hand and scurried off with Wilson.

"He misses you. It was his birthday last week. He turned 7." He looked towards Jen. "God he's growing up. He's not allowed to. He'll be bringing girls home next."

"Dannn, 'onster" the twinkle in her eye had returned. It always did when talking about Dan.

"Yeah our little monster is becoming not so little anymore."

There was a quiet knock at the door and Billy entered with food in tow.

"Thought you guys might want some food. I smuggled some fries out of the kitchen as well."

"You legend Billy. Always reliable to smuggle things in and out." House took the food from Billy. He was about to leave but Jen called him back.

" 'illy, st-stay"

House gestured to the seat. "You can't say no to the lady."

Billy took the seat next offered and House opened up the fries. Seeing that they were still too thick, he went about cutting them thinner.

"So Doc, hows everything going?" Billy ventured. Greg was in a good mood today, so he knew he wouldn't get his head bitten off.

"Still surrounded by morons. How am I supposed to fly with the eagles when I'm surrounded by pigeons?" Billy chuckled, he loved Greg's sense of humour.

"Okay I can see you drooling over these fries." House grabbed the napkin and dabbed the corner of Jens mouth. He brought a chip to her mouth and Jen happily obliged.

"Mmmmmmm" Jen moaned.

"Good, aren't they?" Greg chomped on one himself.

"We don't usually serve fries down at the cafeteria. But since it's a special occasion." Billy told Greg

"That's a denial of human rights!" Greg joked.

Danny and Wilson returned half an hour later. Dan ran over to his dad and sat on his lap.

"Do you want to help mummy open her present?" He sat Dan on his mums lap and gave Dan the iPod.

"Should we open the present mummy?" He slowly ripped the rapping paper. He took the iPod out the box and put it in Jens hand. Jen looked slightly confused at the object.

"It plays music Jen, so you can listen to the piano." He took Jens hand in his. Billy went to plug in the iPod into the port they had also bought. A blues piece started playing. The woman's voice was beautiful and held the notes perfect.

"Who is this? They're amazing." Billy asked. He was mesmerised by the voice.

Wilson nodded towards Jen. Billy was in awe. He knew Jen was a musician but had no clue she was so talented.

"Ennnnn, eggggg." Jen whispered.

"That's right, we made this remember." Greg stroked her long hair and Jens eyes started to flutter.

"I think someone's sleepy." Greg wasn't just referring to Jen but a tired Dan in her lap. Wilson took out his phone and quietly snapped the scene.

Greg, Billy and Wilson chatted for another hour, letting Dan and Jen sleep.

"Right, we should probably get going Wilson." Greg stood up and gently shook Dan awake.

"It's time to go buddy, say goodbye to Mummy." Dan pressed a kiss on his mums forehead and crawled off her lap.

"Love you mummy" Dan whispered

Wilson did the same and led Dan out the room.

"See you soon Jen. Happy Birthday" He planted his own kiss on her cheek and left a sleeping Jen to be put to bed by Billy.

As soon as they had left the building, Danny's eyes started to water.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" House asked. He scooped Dan into his arms.

"M-mummy's really sick isn't she? She's never going to get better." Danny sobbed into Houses arms.

"No she's not Dan. I'm so sorry buddy. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Wilson came over embraced them both.

Dan had finally released the enormity of the situation. His mummy would never be able to come home.


	11. Chapter 11- Broken

CHAPTER 11

Okay so you all sussed me out, this is what's wrong with Dans leg.

Thanks JackslovesHilson for betaring this for me.

Please Review! I love them.

Disclaimer: See previous

Enjoy!

"So, what have we got here then? I didn't know I had gained two new fellows?" House feigned shock. Taub walked into the conference room pushing a double stroller.

"Childminding problems, Taub?" Chase said smug, sipping his coffee.

"Day Care was closed due to some breakout," Taub grumbled and pushed them in.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't see anything in here that suggests 'daycare. " House pretended to seek out something, looking around.

"It's just for one day, House, you can at least get over that." Taub huffed. Foreman nearly spat out his coffee.

"House will never get over anything. He's had a mental notebook made since he was five!" Foreman protested.

"Yeah, I remember that poor guy he got back at and ruined his career 25 years after they had there running in med school." Chase agreed

"Oh, come on, little old me?" House mocked.

The ducklings were about to reply but got interrupted by his cell. He answered before he looked at the ID of the caller. Chase watched intently as Houses face turned from feigned annoyance to worry in seconds.

"Tell the ambulance to bring him to Princeton Plainsboro. I'll be there to meet you at the entrance." House closed off his cell phone and looked up at the now bewildered ducklings. He took control of his facial expression and turned towards Taub.

"Do you know what? I'm feeling nice. Taub, take the rugrats home and for God sake find a babysitter." House turned towards the rest of them. "Go home, sleep. Tomorrow you're working over time." Chase was about to interject but got shooed away by House.

Once they had gone, House nearly ran out the door and went to Wilson's office.

"House, for crying out loud! I have a ..." House cut him off immediately.

"Danny, ambulance, ER now!" House said frantically.

"I'm so sorry but I have a family emergency, I'll ring you to re-arrange." He grabbed his lab coat and ushered the man out.

"What happened?" Wilson stumbled out.

"Something about a broken leg, I need you to clear the ER so that Cameron's out the way and then get Danny up to X-Ray. I sent the ducklings home so they're out of the way." House instructed.

"On it" Wilson and House parted ways, House heading for the ambulance entrance and Wilson heading to the ER. He went up to Cameron.

"Hey, erm Cameron?" Cameron turned towards Wilson with her clipboard. "My nephew is being brought in. He's broken his leg. He's autistic so therefore doesn't like being touched by others. Is it all right for me to deal with this?" Wilson lied through his teeth.

"But it's not protocol." Cameron turned towards him. Damn, she was a stickler for rules.

"Please, Cameron, He will completely freak out." He put on his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"I was not involved in this." She sternly said and then walked away.

Danny was wheeled in by the paramedics. House lost his control when he saw his son. His frame looked so small compared to the gurney and the orange brace attached all the way up his right leg.

"7-year old boy, broken femur, tachycardic. He'd passed out at the scene." The paramedics clinically said to House.

"It must be the pain. Has he been administered any pain medication?" Wilson asked as he jogged up to them.

"No, we didn't want to risk it since he was so young." They wheeled him into the nearest bay where Wilson attached the oxygen mask and heart rate monitor. House was by his son's side, clutching his hand tightly. Why was he unconscious? It's possible to pass out from pain but he should come round by now. Wilson was thinking the same thing as he examined Daniel. He looked so innocent as he laid there in front of them, completely still. House couldn't take his eyes off him as he stroked his shaggy brown hair. The only thing he could think of right now though was how he needed to take Dan for a haircut.

"House!" Wilson practically had to shout for his attention.

"Huh!" House startled, nearly jumping.

"Does Daniel have any allergies to medication?" Wilson put it bluntly.

"N-no" House struggled to say as he continued to watch over his son.

"I need 2 milligrams of morphine!" Wilson exclaimed to a nurse walking by.

"Hopefully the morphine will reduce the pain he's experiencing and his heart rate and blood pressure will decrease." Right now, House needed to be told exactly what was going on. His head was not in Doctor mode and it was quite obvious to Wilson. Wilson was trying to keep his composure as best as he could. he needed to act as if it wasn't his godson, no. This was just some random patient he had never before seen.

"Dr. House, I need to speak to you regarding Daniel." Out of nowhere, Daniel's school teacher appeared. House gave Wilson a concerned look.

"Go House, you need to find out what happened." House was extremely reluctant to leave Danny but after looking at Wilson, he knew he was getting in the way and it was Wilson's way of telling him to get out.

"I'm sorry Dr. House for disturbing you but I rode with your son in the ambulance. I need you to sign some forms." House all of a sudden grew the strong urge to strangle the woman.

"You took me away from my son so I could sign some forms which mean I won't sue your asses off," House growled. The woman was completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need you to sign this." The woman stumbled out.

"I'm not signing anything until I know what happened!" House growled.

"We honestly don't know exactly what happened. The break time staff reported that they saw Daniel running around playing tag and then just fell over screaming and clutching his leg." The woman seemed very confused. It was rare for someone to just ... fall over and break something.

"So he tripped over something you morons didn't clear up or a bit of pavement that had been declared a trip hazard and you couldn't be bothered to sort it." To be honest, he didn't really mind signing paperwork saying he won't sue. He earned enough. But it was the principle.

"Erm no, there was nothing that he could have tripped over. It seemed that he just fell clutching his leg like something had snapped when he was running."

"House, he's waking up!" Wilson shouted out. He left the befuddled looking woman and limped quickly into the room.

He took hold of his son's hand and stroked his hair, trying to rouse him from his impromptu nap. "Hey, Danny, can you hear me?" Danny struggled to rise through the fog. "Come on, open your eyes for me." Danny's blue eyes blinked slowly open, trying to focus.

His gaze finally landed on his Dad "Daddy?" He mumbled through the oxygen mask.

"Hey, little man, I'm here." He said softly. He grabbed out his penlight and shined it into Dan's blue eyes. Dan tried to shield his face with his arms but House held it in place at his side.

"You're going to have to be a big, brave boy for me. We're going to go to this really awesome machine where we can see your bones!" He tried to cheer Dan up.

"I'm sleepy, dad," Danny mumbled. He hadn't really understood what his dad had said. It just felt like everything he saw and heard was through cotton wool. Wilson double checked his heart rate and did a concussion test before giving the nod to House.

"Sure, Kiddo," He squeezed Dan's hand as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"He should be out for a while. The morphine will keep him in a haze." House observed.

"Right, let us get him up to X-Ray." Wilson retook control of the situation. Two orderlies came in and wheeled the gurney. House managed to blackmail the receptionist into letting him skip the queue. House always knew dirty little secrets about people, just in case he needed to ever use them.

"I'm going to sit outside. I'm no use to anyone right now." House admitted. Wilson nodded in agreement.

House sat down outside of radiology wing. Wilson went inside the control booth, He took the X-Ray of Danny's femur and produced the film. He took a quick look to see the damage before House did. Dan was quite happily asleep anyway, dosed up on morphine.

He put the X-Ray on the light box. His face suddenly dropped and his mouth hung open. 'Oh God' he gasped before immediately pulling out his pager.

"CONSULT, X-RAY" Cuddy received on her pager. She was sat at her desk, enjoying her lunch. She left the rest of her sandwich and made her way to the 2nd floor. She entered from the left side, completely missing House sat solemnly on the chair.

She found Wilson in the back room. She saw the techs hovering around somebody but ignored them.

"What's up? You paged for a consult." Cuddy nonchalantly said. Wilson turned towards the X-ray.

"What does this look like?" Wilson asked. Cuddy detected a slight shaking in Wilson's voice.

"You know what this is, Wilson, better than I do." Wilson buried his head in his hands. Cuddy then realized that it was weird for Wilson to even be asking for a consult. It was an obvious diagnosis and this wasn't even her area.

"Why are you asking for a consult, Wilson?" Cuddy questioned. She could sense something was wrong. Very wrong.

"It's Daniel, Cuddy." Wilson breathed through his hands.

"Daniel wh ..." and then it hit her.

Wilson's sense of control turned into complete terror.

"No. no, I'm wrong, Cuddy. It can't be Dan. It can't be!" Wilson shouted hysterically. He had been so cheerful on Sunday, watching the Incredibles with him and House.

Cuddy slipped into administrative mode. She slapped Wilson round the face hard. "Going into hysterics is not going to help, Wilson. We need to tell House and confirm this."

House sat waiting for Wilson to reappear. He had finally calmed himself down. It was just a broken leg. Dan will get a SpongeBob cast and they would be hobbling around together for a few months. It was quite a funny image really. Like father, like son. He was laughing to himself when Wilson finally turned up with Cuddy in tow. When had Cuddy found out?

"Where's Danny?" House questioned, seeing them appear alone. He stood up and walked over.

"We're going to be admitting him so the orderlies are taking him back to the ER bay at the moment." Cuddy finished.

"I guess for the morphine. Makes sense. Well, I'm going back downstairs to see him." House gabled, not allowing Cuddy or Wilson a word in edgeways. House started to move off but was stopped by Wilson.

"House you need to sit down," Wilson said seriously.

"Why are you putting the cancer voice on, Wilson? None of us have cancer." He tried to snark but failed miserably. He was starting to panic.

"Actually, let's go up to my office." Wilson tried to calm the panicking House but failed. It just made him more agitated

"What's going on, Wilson?" House demanded shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Please, House, come to my office." It was more of an instruction than a demand.

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" House nearly screamed.

"We think that Daniel may have cancer!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Biopsy

CHAPTER 12

**A short chapter, to set the scene. **

**Disclaimer: Really wish I did own House, but definitely couldn't execute it better than David Shore.**

**Thanks again to JackslovesHilson**

**Enjoy!**

Cuddy blurted out the truth. She needed to get House somewhere private to be able to go through this.

"No, it can't be. That's ... that's not possible." House stuttered, overwhelmed. He felt dizzy as a wave of shock took over him.

"Lets go to my office, okay?" Wilson gently but firmly took hold of Houses arm. He felt helpless. Every thought and process was scrambled. As though they were coded. His logic was in disarray.

Wilson unlocked the door and ushered them both inside. House's body seamed to give in as he dropped himself onto the couch. Cuddy sat beside him and Wilson opposite. Wilson yearned to be sat next to his best friend right now. But he also knew he needed to be Doctor James Evan Wilson, Head of Oncology, and not Wilson, Houses best friend and Godfather to Danny.

"Right now, I'm not 100% certain if it is cancer. We need to biopsy to confirm. But the cause of the break to his right femur was a tumour. It caused pressure making it break. I don't want to cast Dans leg because I need access to the area. I need to consult with orthopaedics to figure out the best way to do this. For now I'm going to brace it. The best course of action right now would be to get Daniel set up on the Paediatric Oncology ward. I need to biopsy now and confirm before we do any sort of surgery. It's not normal protocol but that's what I want to do." Wilson finished, face strong and composed throughout.

"I'll make sure Dan gets a private room. I'll get some orderlies to transfer him." House weakly nodded and Wilson thanked Cuddy. Cuddy stood to leave, sensing that she should leave the two solemn men too it.

When the door closed, Wilson moved to sit next to House.

"Life is a bag of shit, Wilson. It never gives you a break." House muttered. His thoughts finally starting to decode.

"It might be benign for all we know." Wilson was grasping at straws. He knew deep down though that it was something else.

"Show me the X-ray, Wilson." House said in a low monotone. Wilson looked over to House staring at the light box. Wilson nodded and grabbed the X-ray from the file. House accepted and clipped it to the light box. What he saw made him weak at the knees.

"Stop kidding me Wilson! Look at it!its got to be bone cancer!" House angry pointed at the X-ray. He nearly threw himself on the couch as he tried sit to down with a grunt.

Wilson walked back over and sat close to House. Shoulder touching shoulder. "We'll get through this House. If it is Cancer, I'll take a leave of absence and I'll transfer the case. It will be best ..." But he couldn't finish. House interrupted, in a fit of rage and honesty.

"No! You're one of the best Oncologists in this country and I'm not letting some shitty wannabe get their hands on my son! They'll want to, want to ..." House trailed off, stuttering. Memories flashed in front of his eyes. He did not want a repeat of what happened nearly 15 years ago.

Wilson put his hand carefully on Houses shoulder. "If it's not spread, we can perform limb salvaging surgery, with the help of a specialist orthopaedic surgeon. I'll talk to Cuddy, transfer all my other cases if needed and focuss on Dan. But Cuddy will not be happy."

Cuddy walked up to the Wilson's office. She'd arranged for Daniel to have a private room and sorted the paperwork. But a sense of dread fell upon her knowing what House might have to face. Wilson shouted from the other side and Cuddy let herself in.

"Talk of the devil ..." House muttered.

"Daniel is set up. He's still happily asleep. We've left the temporary brace on."

"I'm going to head down to set up the biopsy and sort the brace." Wilson stood to leave and Cuddy was about to join him.

"Cuddy, I need to talk to you. I'll be down in a minute, Wilson ." House added as he stopped Cuddy. Wilson nodded and left House and Cuddy to talk. When the door had closed, House turned.

"If the biopsy comes back positive, I'm going to need time off." House stated

"Of course. Despite what you think I' do have a heart."

"I also want Wilson in charge of Dans case." Hands went flying down to rest on Cuddy's hips.

"House, it's a conflict of interest. It goes against hospital protocol. I can't do that. We could lose our licences." Cuddy protested.

"Not if he's listed as consult. You could be 'listed' as attending physician. You have no relation or personal interest in Danny according to the board." House reasoned.

"House, no! I can't do this!" Cuddy was sweating, completely flustered.

"Please Cuddy?! He's the only person I can trust!" House shouted, fear and compassion allowed in all its glory. Cuddy felt squeezed into a tight corner. To get out, she needed to admit defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Cuddy conceded.

"I knew it, there is a soft side under that hard, she-devil exterior. " House smirked. Cuddy smirked back. She let him have his temporary relief. Even if it was at her own expense.

—

The elevator opened onto the paediatric ward and House limped out. He heard whispers and turned to see the nurses gossiping. In a fit of uncontrollable rage, he stomped over and slammed his cane on the desk.

"YES, DANIEL HOUSE IS MY SON AND IF YOU GO SPREADING GOSIP, OR MOST OF ALL, SAY OR DO ANYTHING TO HURT HIM, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET A JOB ANYWHERE AGAIN, NOT TO MENTION HIPPA!" House growled, his body slightly shaking that they found his son to be the latest bit of juicy gossip. The nurses scampered, going to do their respective duties. The nurse manning the station told House what procedure room Danny was in.

He limped towards the room. He scrubbed his arms and geared up. He entered to find his sleeping boy and Wilson was setting up the biopsy.

"He can sleep through hurricanes this kid." Wilson lightly joked.

"He's got the morph running through him, dog, he's out of it." House made some confusing hand gestures that Wilson was so obviously too uncool to understand.

He picked up the chart and read the notes. He noticed that Wilson had instructed for a prescription of Demerol. He nodded in approval and plonked himself down and sat with Danny's hand in his own. A nurse came in, stared slightly bewildered at the sight and then continued to help Wilson.

As they started, House had to look away. He couldn't see what Wilson was doing to his son. He felt his stomach turn as Wilson described every exact action to the nurse on what to do.

"It's done House, I'll get this tested, get Dan braced up and moved back to his room." Wilson turned and sadly smiled.

—

About an hour and a half later, Dan was in his private room and was starting to stir. House heard the uneven breathing and Dans body twitching slightly. He put down his game boy and took Dans hand again and squeezed.

Dans eyes flashed open and he smiled at the sight of his dad.

"Hey bud, thought you would keep your old man company?" House whispered.

"My leg hurttts daddy." Dan grunted.

"That's because you've broken it kiddo. They had to cut your pants off. That means me going to get some more you know." House said in mock grumpiness. But Danny missed the humour in his voice.

"Sowwy." He mumbled lazily. House leaned over and kissed Dans forehead.

"I was joking bud, I'd rather you be okay than your pants be in one peace." House chuckled

Wilson was hovering outside, debating how to break the news to House and eventually Daniel. Dan had been through enough already. If he could swap places with him, he would in a heart beat. All he wanted to do was take the pain away that this was going to cause. That was his job as Houses friend after all. He opened the glass door and walked in.

"Uncy, Daddy said i have broken my leg and they had to cut my pants off." Danny informed Wilson.

"I know, we took a really cool picture of your bones as well." Wilson smiled. He turned to look at House, still maintaining his cheeriness for Dan.

"House, can I talk to you outside." House nodded to Wilson and turned to squeeze Dans hand.

"I'll be back in a bit kid. Uncle James and Daddy need to chat."

"Okay." Dan said sadly. He didn't want his daddy to leave him but he knew that Uncle James and his Dad needed to talk adult stuff.

House followed Wilson to his office. He was now starting to resent this small, claustrophobic space.

Wilson's smile slid off his face and he looked at House.

"Cuddy has told me about your arrangement and I agreed. I also got Cuddy to agree to let me transfer most of my cases. I have a few patients I still want to supervise but Danny's my priority." Wilson finished

"So I guess that means that he has, he has Cancer." House stared straight down at his feet, unable to meet Wilson's sympathetic gaze.

"Osteosarcoma, high grade. It's spread to the tissue surrounding and is close to spreading to the blood vessels." Wilson finished, a lump developing in his throat.

House felt he was going to pass out. Everything was spinning. He buried his head in his hands, hoping it would stop. Hoping that everything would stop.

"I'm so sorry House." Wilson whispered. But the apology fell on death ears.

For the next 30 minutes, they both sat in near silence, the occasional sniffle could be heard if you listened carefully. The two men shared the pain, in their own, emotionally repressed way.

"So, what do we do next?"


	13. Chapter 13- Ducklings?

CHAPTER 13

Sorry for the delay

Thanks again to my awesome beta!

Disclaimer: My feet wouldn't hurt if I owned House.

Enjoy! (Loving the reviews!)

Chase walked in the next day with a spring in his step. He'd thoroughly enjoyed his impromptu day off. He'd managed to get down to North Carolina for the day and then ended the night with a lovely lady in his bed, which he couldn't for the life of him, remember her name.

He arrived at the conference room to find the others plus House, Wilson and Cuddy. At first he was going to comment on Houses tardiness but then took a closer look. He was wearing the same clothes and his usual scruff was longer. He was slouched over his cane, face mostly hidden as he paced heavily. Chase pushed the door open. Houses head shot up.

"Finally, he decides to gift us with his presence. Please, your highness, take a seat." House jibed and pointed at the seat. Chase sat and looked at Foreman and Taub who wore the same confused facial expression as himself.

House stopped himself from pacing and stood at the top of the table. Cuddy and Wilson stood to the side for moral support and to take over if needed.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen and you're not to ask any questions until the end. Is that clear?" Chase and the others nodded, still confused.

"For an indefinite amount of time, I'm stepping down as department head. I've decided that Chase will step in as my temporary replacement." Chase looked over to Foreman. He grinned internally at the sight of Foreman who was fuming.

Cameron came dashing through the door, stuttering apologies. House nodded and pointed towards the spare chair. She obliged.

"Why's Cameron here?" Foreman asked.

"NO QUESTIONS UNTIL THE END!" House shot back. Foreman retreated. As much as he wanted to contest House's choice, this was not the time to argue.

"As I was saying, I'm taking an extended leave of absence. This is because I found out that my son has osteosarcoma in his right femur. I need to be with him as much as possible and therefore won't be able to babysit you morons." Everyone gasped. Mouths wide open.

"Close your mouths, I didn't employ fish." House snorted. Cameron was the first to dare to say something.

"The boy that came into the ER, that Wilson said was his nephew. That was ... your son, wasn't it?" Cameron clued on, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I knew you were clever." House winked. He turned back. "Anyway, I will still be around for consults but you have to go to Wilson first before disturbing me. You do not, in any circumstances come disturbing me when I'm with my son. He will need as much rest as possible. Now, questions?"

Chase's brain was left with millions of questions but he was too gobsmacked to even start to string together a sentence.

"How old is he?" Cameron asked.

"7 and the answer to the next question is his name is Daniel James House. Wilson is his godfather." A sense of horror took hold of Cameron as she realised what this little boy was going to have to go through. She wanted to give House a hug but thought that was probably not the best idea.

But the only thing that Chase could think of was how this child appeared. The child was probably a result of a one night stand and lived with its mother. It was the only reasonable explanation as to how House had managed to keep him hidden. But how little he knew.

It was Foreman that asked the inevitable.

"Where's his mother?"

"First of all, hisname is Daniel. Secondly, that's not important. All you need to know is that Its only me and Danny at home." He couldn't bring him self to say he was a single parent as it wasn't technical correct. Both Wilson and himself had spent the night in Dans room, talking about how they would break the news to the ducklings and setting a treatment plan. Daniel was still under after the procedure to insert his central line. Both of them agreeing it best to keep it simple and not explain the situation about Jen.

Wilson sensed that it was time to make himself known and went to stand next to House.

They all faced Wilson expectantly. House was glad for the attention to be off himself as he took a seat.

Wilson cleared his throat. "This is on a need to know basis and will NOT be shared with anyone outside this room. Understand?" The ducklings bowed down to the superior uncle and nodded there heads.

"The cancer Danny has is aggressive and there's not a short term cure. We would both appreciate if you would not discuss any of this outside this room as it is of personal matter. I will not let any harm come towards my godson and if I do find out that you have been spreading gossip to any other staff, which I would hope you wouldn't, I do have the power to ruin your careers." They all nodded, succumbing to Wilson's superiority.

Cameron couldn't control her motherly instincts and went straight up to House and embraced him in a hug. House just stood there. As still as a statue.

"Errr Cameron, I'm a one woman man." House awkwardly tried to get Cameron to get off him. Cameron stepped back and blushed. Her childlike romance for House never really disappeared. But at least she knew why it could never of been.

Through the seriousness, Wilson couldn't help but smile.

House let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Right, Danny will wake up soon and will be wondering where I've disappeared to, so Daddy's got to go. Good luck my little ducklings." With that, House left. Wilson took centre position along with Cuddy who hadn't said a word since entering the room.

"I know this is a shock and I've said this but please respect Houses privacy." Wilson pleaded.

"He's never respected ours" Foreman scoffed.

"I know he's difficult but he's also a very different person with his son. You might think you know him but you don't." Wilson rubbed his forehead. Cuddy decided to take control of this situation.

"Right, go do something productive. Clinic duty will do. And you leave House alone. No interruptions or childish questions. If you don't, you will have me to answer to." She turned and left, Wilson in tow.

Everyone sat in silence for a while, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Why should we just accept this? We've worked with this man for 10 years and we know nothing about the guy." Foreman fumed. A sort of strange kind of anger. House just helped himself to their deepest darkest secrets but they weren't even privileged to know that he had a son.

"I mean, I want to know about this mysterious woman. He didn't want to tell us anything about her." Taub commented.

"Bet it was a result of some hooker that didn't want the child." Chase scoffed. Taub and Foreman nodded.

"Did you hear the comment he said to Cameron about a 'one woman man'? That was definitely odd." Taub added.

"Guys, stop! Whatever this is about, or why House decided to keep it secret is not important. What's important is that a little boy has cancer and that he needs his Dad." Cameron finished, morally outraged that they would even talk about this right now.

"I'll respect that boy but I'm getting to the bottom about this woman. I think that after all the shit we've taken from House, we deserve to know." Foreman stood to leave and the rest followed. Like a Shepard leading his heard.

—

House sat next to Danny's bed, watching Spongebob on the TV. Cuddy had made sure to pay for cable for them both. It had been a long night. Danny was still groggy from the sedation used to insert his central line.

Danny shuffled in the bed but winced at the pain. He grabbed his dads hand and squeezed tightly.

"Is your leg hurting you bud?" Dan nodded, face scrunched tightly. His leg was elevated but it was still throbbing and painful. House grabbed his chart and saw he wasn't due for anymore pain meds for another hour. "Try and stay still, then you won't hurt it." House softly added.

"When can we go home Daddy?" Danny asked innocently, unaware of why he was still in hospital and why he had a stupid, itchy tube above his left nipple. His dad had to keep grabbing his hands to stop him scratching at it.

House reached for the tv remote and turned Spongebob off.

"You're sick, Danny. Something bad caused you to break your leg and we need to get rid of it." House calmly stroked his sons hair.

"But I don't feel sick Dad. And James from school broke his leg last year and he didn't have to stay in hospital. He could go to school. Can I go to school?" Danny felt confused, his eyebrows raised and his lips scrunched into a pout.

"I'm sorry Dan, it's not that simple. Do you know what Uncle James does?"

"He's a Doctor, like you! He makes people better!" Danny cheered. He loved that his Uncle and Dad saved people.

"Yes he does, and he's going to make you all better too." House smiled softly at Dan.

"But Uncy is a cancer doctor. Why would Uncy make me better when I've broken my leg?" House sighed, his son finally understanding.

"Because there was a big, nasty lump, called a tumour, in your bone that caused your leg to break. Uncy will have to give you some medication that will make you feel sick, so it will reduce the size of the tumour so we can take it out. The tumour caused cancer. That's why James is your doctor. I'm sorry." House continued to run his long fingers through Dans head.

"Oh. Will you be here with me?" Dan asked, trying to understand everything his dad had told him and feeling overwhelmed. He just wanted his Daddy nearby.

"Of course! If, for some reason, I can't be with you, Uncle James or Lisa will be with you. You'll never be alone through treatment and I'll be here in the night." He reassured Dan. Wilson walked in with some breakfast.

"Morning! Got us some food to eat!" Wilson cheered. He sat the array of pancakes and condiments on the wheeled table. House switched Spongebob back on and Danny was fully absorbed into the stupid sponges antics.

"Have you broke it to Dan yet?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think he had trouble understanding some of it but he understood that he was sick." House, reverting to old mannerisms, looked at his lap and rubbed his thigh.

"You know this might not work House? It's spread to the tissue." Wilson worried, not wanting to get House's hopes up.

"I know, but we've got to try Wilson. I'm not going to let them take his leg before we've tried to shrink it." The two men looked at each other in agreement. Nobody wanted that to happen.

"Eat up kiddo, you need the food!" House encouraged.

—

By lunch time, Wilson was ready to start Dan on chemo. House and Cuddy had agreed to start Dan on a combination of three Chemotherapy drugs. It had more of a chance of attacking the tumour. The problem was that it was going to completely wipe out Dans immune system by the first dose. It was also likely that Dans body wouldn't be able to take the treatment. But to defeat this, they had to hit it straight on and soon.

He entered the room to find House and Dan playing cards. A pain shot through his heart as he knew that Dan wouldn't have the energy to do this soon.

House acknowledged Wilson and saw what Wilson was carrying. He felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Hey kiddo, I'm just going to attach this medication to your tube. You can keep playing cards though. You look like your beating your old man?!" Wilson started to hang up the anti-emetic and the combination chemotherapy of ifosfamide, cisplatin and epirubicin.

"Yeah! He sucks at snap!" Dan grinned. House gently tapped him on the hand. Wilson cleansed the sight of the central line.

"Do not! I just let you win, otherwise it would be no fun!" House laughed. Wilson connected the drugs to Dans central line.

"Lair, lair pants on fire!" Dan chanted as the drugs started to filter through his IV.

"Do you want to play Uncy? Daddy's rubbish!" Dan pouted.

"Sure, why not. Deal me in then." Wilson sat in the other chair. In about 20 minutes, Dan will loose his energy. In about 35 minutes he will start to feel sick. In 40 minutes, despite the anti-emetic, he will start to violently vomit.

In 24 hours, he would of been transferred to a clean room, his small, underdeveloped body trying to fight off the most innocent of infections.


	14. Chapter 14- Infections

CHAPTER 14

Let me know what you think as I'm a little unsure about this chapter.

Enjoy!

It was a nurses that coughed. Something causing the back of her throat to tickle and the involuntary splutter that followed. It happens every second of every day. Somebody inhaling car fumes off the street. The pollen off some freshly mowed grass. A particle of dust that came off the IV machine next Daniel Houses bed. 99.9% of the time no one notices. But it's that 0.1% of the time that it can be catastrophic.

Tubes and leads snaked out of nearly each part of Dans body. House stood outside the clean room, clutching his sons teddy bear. The chemo had destroyed his white blood count. He felt helpless, as the nurses changed the IV's, Dans catheter and took bloods. They changed the vomit and sweat-stained sheets and put Dan into a new gown.

One of the nurses came and put her hand on House's shoulder.

"We're done Dr House if you would like to go back in." He was in a sort of daze. Things happening all around him. He just nodded and walked back in. He scrubbed his arms and hands and put on the mask and gown. It was almost as if he was on autopilot. He left the teddy bear in the cleaning area as he wasn't allowed to bring it in with him. He walked over to the side of the bed and took Dans pale hand in his.

He felt a weak squeeze. He quickly turned his attention Dans face. Dans eyes darted around until they rested on his dad.

Danny had been flitting in and out of awareness for the last day and a half. It would sometimes appear that he was awake. Eyes wide open but distant. In a place unknown to House. What House did know was that Dan wasn't in the present.

House levered himself gently onto the bed, careful not to jostle either of their legs. He put his arm around his sons shoulders and learnt back. He felt a soft pressure on his chest and Dans head moved to lay on him.

House smiled at the slight improvement.

Cuddy rapped on the window gently, asking to come in. House nodded.

"How is he?"

"His breathing has depleted meaning that the infection's gone to his lungs. He's had fleeting moments of awareness but he's still not lucid. Wilson's got him on different antibiotics to see if he will respond to that." House continued to stroke Dans head but stopped when he felt something soft in his hands.

"It's too soon" House whispered in disbelief. Cuddy settled her hand on Houses arm.

"It was a high dose House, it's expected. Maybe you could get him a beanie." House shrugged off Cuddys hand off.

"And how's that going to help? It's not going to bring his hair back or explain why it's gone!" He whispered angrily.

"I know, I know. But at least he won't feel as self conscious." She replied. Dan started to gag against Houses chest.

"Grab the basin!" Cuddy sprung to her feet and handed House the basin. House lifted up the oxygen mask and held the bowl in front of Dans mouth. He held him up and rubbed his back. He whispered quiet reassurances as Dan continued to gag.

After a few minutes, Dan fell back against his chest. Cuddy handed him a damp cloth and he wiped Dans mouth before placing back the mask.

"No school dad, not well." Dan mumbled through his mask.

"No school today Dan, you're in hospital." Dan mumbled something which House didn't catch before falling asleep.

"How are you?" Cuddy attempted.

"Just brilliant." House replied sarcastically.

"Have you eaten or even slept in the last 3 days?" Cuddy probed.

"I've got the vending machine nearby."

"Definitely a sustainable diet there."

"Well, I do have a sweet tongue." House winked.

"You need sleep and a proper meal in the next 3 hours before I sedate you and force IV fluids into you."

"I can't leave him Cuddy." House admitted.

"Me or Wilson can stay with him for a bit. You'll be absolutely no use if you've passed out from exhaustion."

"I'm not going to say it but your ... the 'r' word. It's just hard to sleep knowing that Dans here in pain." Cuddy laid her hand on Houses shoulder. This time, he didn't shrug it off.

"You know I'm right House. Go get some sleep and something to eat, I'll stay with Daniel.

House shifted himself of the bed. He took one last look at the pale, fragile body on the bed before leaving.

—

A few days later and Dan had been moved back to his room. House had managed to dash home and grab a few things for them both. Cuddy had a recliner moved into Dans room so House could be comfortable.

He had pulled through the infection, but Wilson insisted on keeping him in hospital. His immune system had been attacked and they both didn't want to risk another infection.

Dan was currently asleep with Teddy clutched in his arm. Wilson walked in looking flustered and House put down the medical journal he was reading.

"What's up Doc?" House said impersonating Daffy Duck.

"Your ducklings are ruffling my feathers. They seem completely lost without you and it hasn't even been a week."

"It's the effect my charm has on people."

"They wanted you to consult on something I managed to solve just by looking at the bloody file." He flung his arms in the air in some form of dramatic gesture. "I'm pretty sure Dan could of solved it." He looked over and smiled at the peacefully sleeping boy.

"They will find their feet at some point. Daddy can't babysit them for forever."

"Why didn't you put Foreman in charge by the way?" Wilson grabbed the nearest chair and slumped into it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always leave Foreman in charge when you've been off. Why choose Chase this time?" Wilson asked curiously

"I didn't want Doctor power hungry messing up my department again. He nearly ended up killing someone under my name. Plus, it will teach Foreman that he's not top dog and will hopefully kick a foot up Chases perfectly feminine ass to stop being so god damn lazy."

"Fair enough. His ass is gorgeous though. I wouldn't want any foot destroying my piece of daily eye candy."

"So, you're gay this month? Or straight? I always get confused."

"I'm bisexual House. I don't wake up on the first of every month and decide if I should like guys or girls."

"I think that trans nurse has been eying you up. You could have a bit of both sexes then. Maybe then you're marriages might work out."

"Or why don't I just change religion and become polygamy and have a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

"You wouldn't cope well with the floggings Jimmy, you're a delicate soul."

"That makes no sense House. Anyway, I want to grab a full blood work and a X-Ray to see if the tumour has shrunk."

"He's been sleeping a lot and still hasn't eaten properly. Let's hope this has been all worth it." Wilson stood and took the bloods he'd originally came in here to do.

"I'll send these to the lab now and schedule an X-Ray. I'll be back in hour or so." Wilson left the room and trekked up to the lab. He could of sent a nurse to do it for him but he purposely did it himself; For two reasons: that he himself made sure the bloods got delivered and two, so he could chat with Will. But obviously, he would never tell House about the hot, charming guy who worked up in the lab.

An hour later, they took Dan up to radiology and got him settled. Wilson and House sat in the booth.

"You've got to sit as still as possible Dan. Try not to wriggle."

"Okayyy" Dan shouted back. He hated sitting still and was getting fed up of the hospital now he was feeling slightly better. He wanted to go back to school.

They grabbed the X-Ray. Wilson sighed heavily. His heart rate sped up knowing what could follow this news. He waited to tell House until he got the bloods to confirm.

—

"In the light of the moon, a little egg lays on a leaf" House whispered with a touch of mystery to his voice.

House sat on the bed next to Dan, reading The Very Hungry Caterpillar. It was Dans favourite picture book. But Dan interrupted.

"Why don't I have any hair Daddy?" Dan wore a beanie to keep his head warm.

"The medication caused it to disappear." House answered

"But I thought it was suppose to make me better, not make my hair disappear."

"Sometimes, medicines have something called side effects. The medicine will make you all better but it caused your hair to fall out because it's really really strong. It's like superman, stopping the baddies winning."

"Cool! Will I turn into superman then?"

"You'll always be my little superman" He whispered into his ear.

Wilson walked through the door, eyes blood shot. He looked at House and just shook his head. House knew exactly what that meant.

"Now, there's a hungry Caterpillar waiting for us." House sniffed. Wilson sat the opposite side, trying to hide his tears.

"Why are you and Uncy upset?" Dan queried.

"Superman isn't as strong as we thought he was going to be. It's going to take a little more to get you better."

"One Sunday morning and the warm sun comes up ...


	15. Chapter 15 - Foreman

CHAPTER 15

I loved writing this chapter!

Thanks to My beta!

Enjoy!

Foreman had been watching House like a hawk the last couple of weeks. He hadn't had any direct contact with House or his son ; apart from glances from outside of those glass walls whilst walking past his room. But what he saw felt like lies to him. He felt a pang of anger shoot through him.

How had House managed to hide this from them? He dug his nails tightly into his palm. He wanted to find something against this 'so called' perfect man that he wasn't allowed to see. Something to prove those voices right.

His head was at war with itself. The House he knew was misanthropic arsehole who liked to spread misery wherever ever he went. He wasn't supposed to be the loving father.

His chance to prove himself right presented itself just outside Wilson's office. He was about to knock when he heard voices from the other side.

"I need to go see her Wilson, I've got missed calls from Billy."

"I know but, how are you going to break it to her? It might be easier to not tell Jen."

"I don't know how I'm going to but I've got to. Will you stay with Dan tomorrow? I'll leave at 10."

"No problem." Foreman scampered, completely forgetting about the consult. This was his opportunity. He wasn't going to let this slip.

—

House awoke the next morning. Dan was still asleep so he went though his newly adapted routine. He pushed the sheet off and sat up, rubbing his leg. The pain never eased. He took two ibroprofen and then hobbled to the toilet. He needed to shave and shower and look respectable for Jen.

Ten minutes later, after placing his pre ironed shirt on, he stood outside the front doors of the hospital, cigarette in hand. He watched the dark sky turn to orange laced with red infant of him as he inhaled the smoke.

"I didn't know you partake in such a filthy habit." House spun around, following the feminine voice, to see Cameron to his side, arms crossed disapprovingly.

"Not my preferred choice of drug, but it does the trick."

"How's Dan doing?"

"Same as any other cancer patient. Constantly sleeping, in pain and throwing up." Cameron sighed in annoyance, knowing that she should of expected that answer. But she studied Houses appearance closer. He looked smart. Shirt was mostly ironed and his pants weren't jeans but black formal. His gaze was thoughtful, slightly unsure as he looked towards the sky.

"You going somewhere fancy then?" She indicated what she meant with a look up and down.

"Have to dress to impress. I'm one for fashion." He threw his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with his foot.

"Have you had a personality change over night or something?" In a way, he had to her. One day she knew a harsh bastard, the next a caring father. She wasn't far off the mark.

"Nope, just got to do something important. Anyway, don't you have needy people to save or something?"

"Yes but I'm early anyway and it's nice to talk to you."

"Well as much as you love my company, I'm not really appreciating the disturbance to my peace and quiet." The words were sarcastic but lacked their edge. Cameron noticed this and smiled.

"Good luck House in whatever you're doing." House watched Cameron leave before drawing another cigarette.

—

Foreman trekked into the conference room and grabbed himself a coffee.

"14 down, Mirror. Where's Chase?" Foreman commented to Taub over his shoulder.

"In the office, doing paperwork I think." Taub replied casually.

Foreman barged into the office and took a seat in-front of Chase.

"May I help you?" Chase asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Have we got a case?"

"Not at the moment."

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Foreman stood to leave but Chase stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to do a reconnaissance patrol. I will report what I find when I get back." He didn't allow Chase anymore questions and left the room.

—

"Right Dan, I'm going to see your mum today so Uncle James will be here with you." House and Wilson was sat with Dan playing monopoly.

"But, what if I don't feel well?" Dan held the dice in his hands whilst questioning his dad. Secretly he didn't want his Dad to leave. He felt safe when he was around. Not that he didn't feel safe with Uncy. He was just happier. Plus Uncy could turn into a sap and start crying again. He'd noticed he'd done that a lot recently.

"That's why Wilson is here you numpty." House smiled

"I promise to beat you at any game you like." Wilson threw in.

"I always win! I'm winning now!" It was a challenge, and Dan was always up for a challenge.

"Okay, fair point." Wilson laughed. House stood and kissed Dan on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit kiddo, see you later."

"Not if I see you first." Dan shouted back. House was happy to see that Dan had gained back some of his energy. Dan was also starting to eat more as well. He knew though that that was going to change in the next few days.

He got to the parking lot and opened his car. He hated long journeys. It was especially hard on his leg. He stretched and kneaded it with his palm. He walked around to the drivers seat but stopped. He thought he saw a figure lurking behind but ignored it. It was probably nothing after all.

—

He had been driving for 50 minutes and he still hadn't arrived. He was getting frustrated and gripped the steering wheel harder. He was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains and fields. Maybe House had tricked him and figured out what he was doing. But he was 4 cars behind and had made sure not to be caught.

He was about to give in, thinking that he had been caught, when House turned. He followed and drove up a path lined with trees. Foreman drove slowly, keeping a gap between himself and House.

'Mountain View Convalescence Home'

Why was House going to a convalescent home? Did the mysterious women work here maybe? A Doctor perhaps. Or a cleaner, desperate for money and attention.

He got out of the car and slammed the door. House spun around.

"Well done Dr House, you managed to hide away your little secret. A cleaner in the middle of nowhere. So no one would found out. That's a good one." Foreman clapped slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" House growled, limping towards Foreman.

"I knew you weren't as perfect as everybody thought you are. So, is your dirty little secret in there? Did you force her here after she abandoned your child on your doorstep?"

"You know nothing about me or my family. So get back in that car and take your sorry fired ass back to Princeton." House threatened in a low voice.

"Why? You scared old man? Scared that everyone is going to find out?" House walked back to his car and grabbed the keyboard out of the back of his car.

"You're so determined to know my dirty little secret? Well, why don't I just show you." House thrust the key board into foreman's arms. "

"Take this and stay quiet. You might actually be some use to me."

They approached reception and Billy, as always, was there to greet the Doc. Foreman stayed behind, Keyboard still in his hands.

"Doc, I'm so sorry to hear about Dan. I know it won't really help but I am truly sorry." Billy consoled. House had rung him up the day before to fill him in on the situation.

"Thanks Billy, we're hoping to start him on the next dose of chemo in two days."

"Poor little man, I wish you both well. Especially with what you guys have already been through."

"Life never lets you have a break. Should have known that." It was as if House had done a 360 degree turn in a matter of seconds. Foreman had never known him speak so openly about his feelings. He couldn't grasp the idea of a House that wasn't so emotionally inept.

Billy directed his attention to Foreman and gave him a quizzical look. Luckily, House took over for him.

"Billy, this is Dr Eric Foreman, Neurologist. He's on my team." Billy smiled and put out his hand to shake. Foreman shuffled around with the Keyboard and reciprocated, shaking the mans hand tightly.

"I want him to complete a neurological exam for me. You know that I don't trust that Perkins."

"Go for it Doc. She's tired today. We had a good morning but the arthritis was playing up and causing discomfort during the night. Oh and I've got your ice cream." Billy handed the ice cream and walked away, leaving the men alone.

House led Foreman to Room 15 in silence. He stopped in front of the door.

"What the hell is going on House and why am I carrying a keyboard?" Foreman whispered with a tinge of desperation in his voice. He was stating to get freaked out.

House just ignored him.

"First and foremost, you do not make any abrupt movements and you keep your voice and actions low and calming. Secondly, you don't do anything without my permission. Understand?" Foreman nodded and House opened the door.

What was in the room made him dizzy. It wasn't a sleazy cleaner or minimum wage janitor, but a woman, in her early 40s. She was in a specially adapted wheelchair, head slopped to the left, gazing absently towards the mountains. A blanket was firmly tucked around her, ending around her torso. The room was bright and covered in children's drawings, photos and little personal Knick knacks.

House bent down next to the chair.

"Hey sweetheart, it's Greg." House placed his hand in hers and kissed the top of her forehead.

" 'egg." She mumbled. The side of her mouth twitched upwards. Foreman sensed that this was her version of a smile as her brown eyes landed on deep blue.

House wheeled Jen over to the table so he could sit down. Foreman just stood there, frozen; still clutching the keyboard firmly.

" 'eggggg no no." Jen cried out as she squeezed Houses hand tighter than usual.

"Foreman, put the keyboard on the bed and sit down with us." House said invitingly. He did what he was told and gently sat down, remembering what House had told him.

"No need to be scared Jen, he's my friend. It's okay." House stroked her forearm, hoping it would calm her down. He felt her shaking stop and the muscle relax slightly under his touch and smiled.

"Fr, fr-Iend, 'ilson?"

"No Jen, this is Eric. Eric is a Doctor like me." Eric? He'd never been called Eric by House before. The women must be brain damaged though, he thought. Eric is easier to say and remember than Foreman. His brain was finally starting to process the whole weird situation.

Jen lifted her arm weakly and pointed at Greg. Greg smiled.

"Youuuu, Doc"

"Yep, I'm a Doctor and so is Eric." It was said with loving and understanding. Foreman's instinct had expected a sarcastic reply but it just didn't come.

"Eric, this is my wife and Dans mum, Jen." Foremans face dropped completely

"Your wife?" Foreman gasped. This really was the opposite of what he had expected.

"Yes, my wife of 13 years." House turned towards Jen and leaned forward, making it obvious to Foreman that this conversation was over.

He placed Jens fragile hand in between his palms.

"Jenny I need to tell you something about Danny." Jen just gazed slightly absent into House eyes, not understanding Houses tone.

"Dans sick Jen"

"Icky?" Jen scrunched up her face, trying to portray what she meant.

"A bit more than a cold like you had. He has ... god this is hard" House looked towards the ceiling, internally praying that if there was a higher being out there, they would make this all go away. But nobody had answered his prayers before and he doubted anyone would now. " ... he has cancer and I really wish you where there because I don't know what to do Jen and you always just knew what was right." House rambled. It seemed that House had completely forgotten that Foreman was sat behind him, watching everything that happened.

"No cry, bad no" Jen mumbled, tearfully. Foreman didn't know if the tears Jen shared with House was pain for Dan or if it was because House was upset. Even as a neurologist, Foreman would never be able to answer that question.

"I'm sorry Jen. I'm just sad about Danny. But I'm with you now though, and I'm always happy to see you." House tan his long fingers through Jens silk hair.

"Anyway, do you want some ice cream? I got Billy to get it for us."

Foreman watched in awe of House. He sat with Jen, talking about what had happened recently, feeding her ice cream and then playing the keyboard, lulling her to sleep with the soft tunes he played.

"Foreman, can you help transfer Jen from her wheelchair into bed?" Foreman got up from his seat which he had been occupying for the last few hours and laid Jen in bed. House reconnected the IV.

They both sat back down at the table and House helped himself to the rest of the ice cream.

"So this is my dirty little secret as you called it. Are you pleased with yourself now?" House still kept his voice low but it was laced with anger.

"I'm sorry, I .. I didn't know." Foreman bowed down to the superiority of his mentor.

"I'm a private man Foreman. Just because I don't tell you something, doesn't mean that you need to follow me for an hour to find out."

"I just thought that It was wrong that you got to know everything about my life but we didn't know anything about yours. We didn't even know you had a son for crying out loud."

"Will you Keep your voice down." House looked over to check on Jen. She was still fast asleep, oblivious to the hushed argument happening before her. "Dont l you realise that it's my job to know who I'm employing? I do things for a reason. I shouldn't have to justify my actions to you of all people."

"Look, I shouldn't of done what I did and I am truly sorry."

"Sorry means nothing. Actions mean everything." House replied off handedly

" I won't tell anyone. I mean about what I saw today, in this room."

" I would say thank you, but you shouldn't of even been here. I'm still tempted to fire you."

"Is there anything I can do for you?

"Yes. And that's why I let you in."

—

Foreman walked into the conference room and practically threw himself into the empty chair.

"What's up with you? Investigation not go to plan?" Chase asked, entering the room for the office.

"I guess you could say that."

"Want to go for a beer?"

"I'm good thanks. I'm going home."

"Suit yourself." Chase grabbed his stuff and left the office, leaving Foreman alone. He needed time alone to think right now. He hoped that House has forgiven him for his actions. He still didn't understand the man. He wondered if anyone ever would. But what had grown in Foreman today was something more powerful than understanding in his eyes. It was respect. A respect for the man House truly was. Something he had never felt towards the man throughout his 9 years working with him.


	16. Chapter 16- Round 2

CHAPTER 16

I'm a big Harry Potter Fan so I thought I should at least include a little Potter in my Fic.

Please Review, I love them!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I just love it!

"It's okay buddy, it's okay. You can do this." House tried soothing Dan who shivered and cried next to him. The poison had been running through his veins for the last 30 minutes.

Dan gagged again and threw up into the basin House had been holding up for him.

"How long have we got left Wilson?" House asked with a sense of urgency.

"We've still got half of it left. And we are using the strongest anti-emetic we have." Wilson pressed the call button and nurse came running in.

"I need another bag of fluids and a cooling blanket in here. His temperature it 101." The nurse nodded and left. She returned two minutes later with the required drugs and laid the cooling blankets over Dans frail body.

"Daddddd, pleaseeee make it stop." Dan cried out, tears running down his face as he buried himself into his dads chest. It felt like his veins were on fire and his stomach was a washing machine on spin. He just wanted everything to stop. He wanted his Daddy to kiss his sore all better and the pain to disappear

"What about if we read a book. I can read Harry Potter to you if you would like?" House grabbed The Prisoner of Azkaban off the side and opened the last page they had got through. They'd started reading Harry Potter together since entering the hospital. He found that it helped Dan think about something else.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." House impersonated lupin, putting on a show to Dan. Through the pain, Dan managed a slight smile. He felt like he was in Hogwarts with them and not in a lousy hospital bed.

House brought Harry Potter to life. He impersonated Sirius Black to Remus Lupin. He played up the baddies and nearly matched Professor Trelaways high pitched voice. Dan definitely let out a small, nearly inaudible giggle at his fathers attempt at Snapes voice. But most of his energy was gone and Dans eyes held black, defined lines underneath. When Dan started to gag, House stopped reading and laid the book in his lap. Wilson put the basin under his mouth and rubbed his thumb over the back of Dans hand as House rubbed his back soothingly. Wilson wiped Dans forehead and mouth with a damp cloth as House started to read again. They repeated this process 4 times before Dan drifted into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Wilson got up and disconnected the drugs from Dans central line. He cleansed the site and disposed off the bags.

"I don't know how much of this we can both take Wilson. I can't watch him suffer any more. I can't."

"I need to perform another set of bloods and get an orthopaedic surgeon in to discuss if we can remove it yet."

"I want Brookes to do it. He's the best in his field and has a joint speciality in Oncology." House asserted.

"That's who I was thinking. I worked with him on my residency a few times. He's an old mate." Wilson agreed. He looked over towards Dan who was subconsciously clutching his braced right leg.

"He needs some more pain meds, I'll go and get them and call Brookes." Wilson left the room with a curt nod and left Dan and House alone.

House looked over towards his son. His cheeks were slightly sunken, defining his cheek and jaw bones. His scalp was bare and lacked any sort of hair. It was what stood out the the most, screamed 'Cancer patient.' He hated it. He hated every minute of it.

—

"Have we even tested for lupus?" Taub threw in, running out of options.

"It's not Lupus!" Chase and Foreman said in unison.

"We need to see House." Taub said, throwing down the file.

"We can't, Daniels just had chemo." Foreman argued.

"You've changed your tune. House was the enemy just two days ago." Chase questioned

"Well, lets just say I learnt my lesson." Foreman finished quietly.

Chase grabbed the phone and called Wilson. Engaged. He dialled Cuddys number and got through to her assist.

"Hi Clare, is Cuddy around?" He asked.

"Okay, thanks." He put down the phone and sighed dramatically.

"Wilson's phone is engaged and Cuddys out." Chase informed.

"We need to see go see him. Stuff the consequences." Taub got up. Chase nodded but Foreman felt uneasy. He'd already disturbed House once. After a small internal debate within, he reluctantly followed.

Chase came up to the door. He saw that Daniel was asleep and breathed a sigh of relief. It was House that he made him feel edgy. He wasn't doing anything apart from staring at the wall absently, gripping Dans hand. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. It fell off his chin and onto his lap. Foreman had spotted this as well. He put a hand on Chases shoulder.

"Wait outside and tried to calm stress-head over here." He indicated to Taub who was pacing frustratedly.

Foreman quietly rapped on the the door before entering.

"House, is everything alright?" He kept a distance between himself and House, so House didn't feel he was pressured.

House looked up, giving Foreman a look that sent shivers down his spine. "Everything is just dandy."

"Okay, stupid question. Is there anything I can do?" Foreman tried.

"Turn around and leave." House wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I would but we need your help. Our patients dying and both Cuddy and Wilson are busy. We can't get hold of them." House seemed to contemplate this. Dan was asleep and he wasn't exactly doing anything other than being an emotional sap.

"I can't let you ruin my department. Send tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb in." Foreman gestured for the other two to join him.

"It's nice to see you House." Chase offered.

"I wish I could say the same. Now hand me the file." Taub gave it over and House looked at it.

"We think it could be genetic, but there's no history of any genetic disorder in her family."

"Her parents are lying to her." House said bluntly, looking up from the file.

"Huh" They said in unison.

"It's Wilson's disease."

"But ...

"She's adopted. Go run the ..." monitors and alarms started to go off as Danny jerk violently. Nurses came running in. Foreman dashed across the room, the first to react and checked his pupils with his pen light.

"He's seizing!"

"Chase! Grab his right leg and keep it stable." House turned towards the nurse. "I need two milligrams of benzodiazepine now!" House shouted out, holding Dans head stable.

"We can't. You're not his Doctor." A nurse pointed out. At that moment Wilson ran in holding a syringe.

"I've got it!" He injected it into Dans Central line. It was a long 20 seconds before Dan stopped seizing.

"What the hell just happened?" Taub asked, stood frozen in the corner.

Wilson walked over to the catheter and examined it. "He's got blood in his urine. It's kidney damage."

"D-d-Daddy? Mummy?" Dan mumbled groggily. It felt like everything was surrounded by a white fog. He didn't know where he was or why he was wet. His eyes wanted to fall shut but he kept them open. He couldn't see his parents. His heart rate increased.

"I'm here Dan, I'm here." House rushed into sight and kissed Dans forehead. His eyes fell shut as soon as they had laid eyes on his dad. It was safe. His dad was with him.

House dropped to his knees. The pain in his heart made the pain in his right thigh feel like a pin prick. He'd failed. He'd failed to keep his son safe and happy.

The ducklings watched on in shock as There fierce mentor broke down into uncontrollable sobbing.

Wilson, took over and looked towards the others.

"You three shouldn't even be here right now. Leave!" Wilson shouted and they all shuffled out of the room, shocked to the core.

"He does have a heart after all." Chase mumbled to himself, in state of shock after what he had just witnessed.

"His sons seriously ill. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner. If it was one of the girls, I don't think I would be able to cope." Taub added.

"We shouldn't mention this again. Once he calms down, he's going to hate himself for knowing we were in there." Foreman said

"Agreed"

Back in the room, House was shaking and his breathing was hard. Wilson laid his hand on Houses shoulder and squeezed.

"Come on House, I need you to take slow deep breaths for me. In and out." Wilson demonstrated, trying to get House to copy.

"I've f-failed h-him Jimmy. I d-don't want to d-do this any-more. I c-can't." House cried.

"You're the strongest person I've ever had the privilege to meet. Danny needs you. He needs you to be here and strong." House just shook his head.

"You're a good dad, House. You need to believe me. Come on, deep breaths." House slowly started to calm down, his breathing becoming more shallow.

"We need to change and bathe Dan. He wet himself. I can get a nurse to do it?" Wilson said, trying to be logical so House would follow.

"I want to do it." House whispered, regaining his composure.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand." Wilson helped House off the floor and pressed the call button.

Two nurses helped moved Dan to a gurney while they changed the bed sheets. Wilson and House focused on Danny. They undressed him carefully and chucked the soiled clothes away. House ran the wet cloth over each defined bone which Dans pale, thin skin clung to. He put Dan in his favourite spider man T-shirt and carefully manoeuvred the marching pair of shorts over his damaged leg. His clothes hung off him, a stark contrast to just a month ago.

The nurses moved Daniel back. House laid Teddy in his arm and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to run more fluids through Dans system and start him on dialysis" House nodded in agreement.

Wilson walked slowly towards House and brought his arms around Houses frame. He stood still as a statue, arms pinned to the side. But a sense of comfort released his stiffened posture and eventually House eased into the hug and let Wilson hold him. Support him.

—

"Dr House, it's a pleasure to meet you." Brooke's offered his hand out to shake but House didn't take it. He just stared at like it bore the plague. Brooke's quickly withdrew.

"I'm not here for small talk and fake compliments. You're the best in your field Brooke's. Now tell me the results of the last blood results."

"Well, the tumour hasn't grown ...

"Just be blunt, I'm a Doctor for God sake."

"It would be extremely risky to perform limb salvaging surgery because of the size of the growth. There's also a chance that it could still be in the leg and could spread even if we salvage it." Brooke's finished.

"So..." House knew what he was implying but he needed it clarified.

"My opinion would be to amputate."

"No" House said in a monotone voice.

"We could put Danny through another gruelling chemo session but the results are showing that it's not reducing the tumour and there's still a potential risk that the cancer could spread." House turned towards Wilson.

"Wilson no. We can't cut off his leg!" House shouted, startling Brooke's.

"It's spread to the tissue House. We knew this could be an option." Wilson tried to calm House down.

Emotions bubbling and spilling over, House just turned and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut.

Brooke's just stood there, mouth open. Wilson flopped into the desk chair and rubbed his forehead.

"You don't know the story behind House's leg do you?" Wilson breathed

"No not really? What's that got to do with this?" He questioned.

"It's got everything to do with this."


	17. Chapter 17- It's not my choice

CHAPTER 17

Really short Chapter exploring House and Dans feelings towards Amputation.

Reviews prevent writers block!

Enjoy!

House paced the hallway angrily. He couldn't go back to Dan yet. Anyway, Cuddy was sat with him at the moment and he needed to calm his nerves.

History was repeating itself. But this time it was his decision. Save Dans leg but risk his life or give his leg up and always hate himself for not fighting.

"Hey." A voice came out of nowhere. House ignored it but kept pacing, lost in his thoughts.

"House" a feminine hand laid itself upon his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be with Dan"

"He's asleep. I came out for a drink and spotted you on the verge of a breakdown." Cuddy said sympathetically.

"Did you know about their plan?" House growled, walking towards Cuddy.

"Of course, I'm Daniels attending." Cuddy said, not backing down. This seemed to work. House saw he had no power over Cuddy and backed away.

"Are you going to let them do it?"

"No, I'm not letting them chop off his leg. Not without a fight."

"But you have fought House, Daniels fought. But sometimes, as much as you try and fight, you can't win everything."

"It's his leg though!"

"What good has it done you by keeping it House?" House stares at her, sending shivers down her spine, not breaking eye contact.

"What I mean is that, yes he might lose his leg, but he'll be alive. He can get a prosthetic and be happy. Or the other option would be to risk his life and have them perform the limb salvaging operation. The chance that it could work is minimal and it could leave Dan in pain for the rest of his life if it did. You don't want that House." Cuddy tried to engage House but all he did was stare at the floor.

"It's your choice after all House. I just hope you make the right one" Cuddy turned and left House to think it over.

—

It had been two days since House had been given the news. He sat in Dans room playing top trumps, trying to keep him entertained.

Wilson came through the door and smiled at the pair. He hadn't spoken to Wilson much. He was still slightly angrily at the man for suggesting amputation.

"Hey Dan, would you like to get out of bed for a bit?" Dans eyes lit up.

"Yesss! Please Uncy? I'm so bored!"

"Okay, I'll go and get a wheelchair and some help. House, can I speak to you?" Wilson looked towards House who quickly threw him daggers before fake smiling and nodding. They left an excited Dan and left the room.

"Do you mind House?" Wilson asked, smile falling off his face.

"Doesn't really matter now since you've got him all excited."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just thought ...

"Wilson! I'm not bothered about taking him outside. Frankly, I think it would be good for him."

"So what is it?"

"You want to chop his fucking leg off!" House shouted.

"It's the best thing to do. He'll die if we don't!" Wilson shouted back.

"Get the damn wheelchair and some nurses to transfer him. This conversation is over." Wilson stomped off and House went back to Dan who was still excited.

The nurses came into the room with a wheelchair. Wilson wasn't with them though.

"Hey Dan!" The young, blonde nurse cheered.

"Hello Nurse Amber!" Amber was his favourite nurse and would sometimes come and play snap if she wasn't busy. She had a soft spot for Dan.

"Right, Dan, we need you to stay as still as possible and try not to tense up for us. If we hurt you, will you tell us bud?"

"I don't want it to hurt." Dan frowned.

"We'll try are best not to hurt you. Just follow our instructions." Dan nodded.

The nurses got themselves into position and carefully but swiftly transferred Dan. They strapped him in and put a pillow under his leg which was raised.

"Comfy?" Amber smiled

Dan put his thumbs up and grinned. Amber looked towards House.

"If there's any issues, either bring him back or page us. Make sure he keeps his mask on." House nodded and the nurses left.

House got up and hung his cane over the handle of the wheelchair.

"Right matey, where to?" House put on a cockney accent.

"To the garden!" Dan pointed. House wheeled him out and took in his surroundings, from the people walking past to the colour of the plants that were on the nurses station.

The fresh air entered his lungs and he gulped it in as much as he could through the mask he was wearing. House pulled up to a bench and sat Dan next to him, putting the brakes on.

"Dan, do you know what happened to my leg?" House turned towards Dan.

"You have a limp, you have a big scar and it hurts a lot." Dan looked confused.

"Yeah kind of. I had something called an infarction where blood clotted in my leg and caused a blockage. It caused some of my muscle to die. Do you understand?" Danny nodded.

"They wanted to amputate my leg but I refused." House looked at Dan, his body bent over and resting on his forearms.

"What's amputation?"

"It's when an arm or leg has to be cut off because it doesn't work properly."

"If your leg didn't work properly then why did you keep it?"

"Because I was stubborn and liked my leg. So I chose to do something that could of killed me. My ... friend didn't want me to die so chose a risky procedure that left me in constant pain and with leg a doesn't really work. "

"Would you of got one of those fake legs, like Johnnys dad has if you ampu-amputateded?"

"Yep" House looked down at his lap and kneaded his scar with his knuckles.

"Why keep a leg that doesn't work if you could of had a new one that didn't hurt? That's stupid." Dan stated. House chuckled and looked towards his son.

"I did it out of principle. If the Doctors had treated me properly and cured my leg, it would of been fine. I also really liked my leg."

"I wouldn't like my leg if it was going to hurt me. I'd rather have a new one." House smiled at the wise little boy sat next to him. In Dans words, he was 'stupid'.

"I told you that because I'm in a bit of pickle about you. You see, your leg is not very well and it's going to hurt you."

"The lump?" Dan asked.

"Yeah and we need to make a tough decision together."

"Do I need my leg amputating?" Dan connected the dots of what his dad was talking about.

"Yes Dan, you do. But I don't know if I should fight more for your leg like I did mine."

"I don't want to be in pain Daddy. Also metal legs look cool."House smiled. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay kid. Do you want an ice cream before we go back?" House asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm not hungry." Dan frowned

"Okay, lets get you back to your room." Dan nodded, feeling worn out.

—

House knocked on Wilson's door they shared to the balcony. Wilson got up and opened the door. House was leaning on the wall, looking out onto the late summer evening. Wilson joined him.

"My 7 year old called me stupid." House said, not looking at Wilson.

"What?"

"Dan called me stupid because I didn't amputate my leg. I explained the infarction."

"Well I can't say I disagree with the boy but it was your decision to not amputate."

"That's the point. It was my leg. This time it's not my leg. It's Daniel's. And he doesn't want to live in pain to keep a stupid leg. Therefore I'll sign the consent form." House kept his eyes focussed on the skyline.

"You doing the right thing House." House nodded.

"I've got a few conditions first. Number 1, both you and Chase are present during the operation. Number 2, Brooke's is the lead and Mackey has no involvement. She'll kill him.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Do you fancy a pint?" House asked . He needed to get out of the hospital for a while.

"Sure, why not." They grabbed their stuff and headed out. They walked past Dans room to check on the sleeping boy and Cuddy who was sat doing paperwork.

Wilson put his thumbs up to Cuddy and she smiled.


	18. Chapter 18- Anaesthetic Dreaming

**CHAPTER 18**

**Info: The italics are Daniels dreams/ flashbacks.**

**We are nearing the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm probably going to write little one shots to this as I have so many in my head.**

**Sorry for the delay, it's been my 18th so I haven't really been coherent enough to write. Legal drinking age is 18 in UK.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

The last thing Dan saw was his dad smiling sadly at him as he felt the drugs run through his system and his eyes slowly closed. The feeling of the warm, strong hand left his conscience and his hand went slack as he drifted into an aesthetic induced sleep.

House was ushered away as they pushed Dan to surgery. He grabbed Chase and pulled him to the side.

"I trust you Chase. Don't let anything happen on your watch." Chase swallowed heavily feeling a lump develop in his throat and his hands began to sweat. He looked towards Wilson who laid a hand on Houses shoulder.

"He's one of yours. I think he's learnt a trick or two in the last ten years." Wilson smiled reassuringly.

"We are talking about the same guy right? The one that X-Rayed the wrong leg on a patient twice?" House looked at Wilson.

"Yes, he's grown from that act of stupidity which was years ago by the way House." Wilson replied.

"Yeah, I'm also a surgeon. I've done this before House and never fucked up. I've got this." Chase replied. He secretly thanked Wilson for making the situation less daunting.

Wilson grabbed House and led him away.

_"He's going to be okay House."_

_"I know."_

_He was at daycare when his mum came to collect him. She was dressed in all white, standing whole infront of his small figure with a big smile on her face._

_"Mamma, I paint! Look!" Dan cheered as he held up the picture._

_"What's it suppose to o be darling?" His mum said. Dan looked at up confused._

_"You and daddy." Danny pointed at at the cane thing in the stick mans hand._

_"Ahhhhh of course. Mummy was just being silly."_

Foreman and Taub had been given the day off due to both of their bosses being busy. Taub had taken full advantage of this and had gone out for the day but Foreman had headed in, thinking he'll catch up on some paperwork.

He was sat in the office, contemplating the days events when a woman entered the office.

"You must be Dr Foreman. I'm looking for my son, Gregory." It was Blythe. She'd aged a lot. Grey hairs now covered her scalp and the wrinkles were more defined. She must of been in her mid 70s.

"Hello Mrs House. He's probably with Wilson."

"That should of been my next guess. The boy has been avoiding my calls so I thought I would come and surprise him." Blythe smiled at Foreman and then left. Foreman then realised what had just occurred. House hadn't told his mum about Daniels Cancer. Had he even told her that she had a grandson? He quickly grabbed his pager and sent a message to Wilson but feared it might be too late.

Blythe knocked on the door to Wilson's door and entered at his request.

"Gregory Sebastian House! Why haven't you answered my calls?" Blythe stood in-front of the two boys, hands on hips.

"Your middle name is Sebastian?" Wilson questioned, not even knowing that he had a middle name.

House stood up and hugged his mum, totally ignoring Wilson.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my son and grandson. And you don't answer your phone. Where is Daniel? It's the school holidays." Blythe questioned. House took Blythes hand and led her to the sofa.

"I think I've got some explaining to do."

_Everything around him faded and his mum disappeared. He found himself lying in his bed awake. He couldn't sleep. He heard raised voices. It wasn't Uncys voice but his fathers and females voice. He couldn't place it though. It definitely wasn't his mums._

_"You're a mess Gregory. That boy needs you to be a farther and your just mopping around feeling sorry for yourself."_

_"My wife is brain damaged! What am I supposed to do Sarah? I don't know if I can do this by myself. I'm disabled myself if you haven't noticed!"_

_Huh? Dan thought. His mum should be with his dad, not this weird woman. This new woman scared him. Why was she shouting at his dad? And where was his mum?_

_"I'm not here to lecture Greg. I'm here for my best friend. I'm here for her son. It's been 6 weeks. You need to go to work, pay the bills and put food on the table for Daniel. If you don't, I will fight you for custody."_

_He heard something clatter to the floor and heavy footsteps._

_"Get our of my house and don't you dare think about coming near me or my son again!"_

Blythe sat there, gripping her sons hand tightly. Wilson had excused himself to go check on Dan.

"Why didn't you tell me Greg? I could of been here." Blythe said softly.

"I didn't want to worry you. We've taken good care of him." Truth be told, he didn't want his mother around stressing. He couldn't of dealt with that. Not on top of everything else.

"I want to see him. I've got some presents for him as well."

"He's in surgery. It's going to be a long wait mum. You might want to get some rest."

"What's he in surgery for?"

"We had to amputate his leg. We couldn't save it. I tried. I really did but there was nothing more that could of been done."

"Oh Greg." She embraced him in a hug. He accepted gratefully and put his head on her shoulder and let her rub his back like he was a child again.

—

Wilson had gone to scrub in. He entered and sighed in relief at the stable stats. But it was the small leg in the tray that made his heart skip a beat. The amputation was above the knee and it was the first time he realised the enormity of the situation. The amount of rehabilitation it was going to take.

"Dr Wilson, we have some good news." Dr Brooke's brought Wilson back into the room.

"Theres no other growths apart from the original growth. There shouldn't be anymore complications after this."

_He was sat in a waiting room, on his Uncy's lap running a little car over his leg. He stopped and looked around at the bare walls. He tapped Wilson on the arm._

_"Where's Mummy and Daddy? It boring here. I wanna go home." He pouted. He saw Uncy shuffle in his seat and he turned him to look directly at each other._

_"Mummy is very sick. Daddy is looking after her so you have to be really good for me and sit quietly. I promise that when we get out of here, I'll buy you an ice cream."_

_"Ice cream!" He squirmed._

_"Yep, ice cream." His Uncle seamed sad, but he didn't know why._

_His dad came out and he jumped of Wilson's lap and ran over._

_"Daddy! Where mummy?" His Dad bent down very slowly and picked him up._

_"Mummy can't come home with us. She's very very sick Danny and you have to be really strong. Can you do that for me?" His dad sniffed._

_"Yeah. Can we go home now?"_

"He's going to be okay House. There's no more growths and the surgery is going well." Wilson walked back into his office an hour later. Blythe was still there. House hadn't managed to get rid of his mother just yet.

"How longs left James?" Blythe asked.

"2 hours at most. Maybe 3."

House let out a breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding. It had been a good 4 hours since he had seen his son and he had refused to go up to the observing area.

"Thank you James for looking after my grandson"

"He's my Godson. I wouldn't of even had a second thought about it." Wilson smiled softly at the elderly woman in front of him.

—

He felt like he was drifting through space and big fluffy clouds. It was like he was superman, flying high. From a distant, he heard hushed voices. All of a sudden, the voices came closer and more defined.

"Daniel can you hear me?" It was muffled. But he didn't care right now. He was flying.

"Danny, I know you're probably having superhero dreams but I need you to come back to us." It was his dad. A hand was gripping his and he thought through the fog to slowly open his eyes. They were half lidded and felt heavy.

Everything was so bright and harsh to his view. He instantly noticed his dad beside him and Uncy. It was the other woman that took a while to recognise.

"It's Nana Daniel. I bet you feel all sleepy." His nana walked over to the bed and laid a light kiss on his forehead. He smiled at the woman he hadn't seen for so long. She always brought him presents.

Pain shot up through his right leg . He put a hand down to feel for it. It wasn't there. Then he remembered. Why did it hurt if it wasn't there?

"Nnnnnn" Dan groaned.

"Are you in pain Dan?" He nodded in response and House went over to the morphine pump to increase it.

His eyes started to fall shut as the pain relief courses through his veins.

"Go back to sleep Kiddo. I'll be here when you wake up." He did exactly as his dad told him to do and fell back to sleep. He wanted to be superman again.

Blythe looked at her unconscious grandson in the bed and felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. His body was surrounded by leads and a tube led out of what little was left of his right leg. House wandered cautiously over to his mum and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum, you might want to go back to the hotel. He's not going to awake for awhile now." House turned her around and gave the tearful woman a hug.

"You're probably right Gregory. I might go back home and come back in a few weeks." She smiled up at him. Her health wasn't too great anymore and she didn't want to put any more added pressure on her son.

"Okay mum. I think that's best. I'll let you know how he's doing and I promise to answer your calls."

Blythe bent down to kiss her grandson one last time before giving the boys hugs and leaving.

House practically threw himself on the chair next to the bed.

"Thank God for that Wilson." He sighed. Wilson let out a soft chuckle as he sat next to House.

"What?" He glared at Wilson.

"Your mum does have a habit of turning up at the most inappropriate times." Wilson grinned.

"She has a sixth sense that woman." House smiled. They sat in silence for a while, taking in the days events.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?" Wilson looked up from the book he'd been reading.

"Do you think it's too late to change my mind?" House nearly whispered, looking up the ceiling, fingers intwined.

"About what?"

"About my leg?" His voice became stronger as he grew in confidence over his decision.

"It's never too late House." They looked towards each other and smiled. Wilson picked up the book and continued reading, leaving House to his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19- The End of the Day

CHAPTER 19

I'm so sorry for the delay. Life and writers block has got in the way but I finally managed to write. Thank you again to Jacksloveshilson for helping me out with this. I'm planning on writing an epilogue to this and I have so many different one shots on the go that it's unbelievable.

Please Review!

Enjoy!

7 months on ...

"Dan? You ready to go?" Wilson shouted as he was tying his shoes.

"Uncy! Will you come here?" Dan shouted back. Wilson wondered in. He saw Dan sat on his bed looking at his pants.

"I want to wear these but they won't fit." Wilson smiled sadly at Dan, realising the issue at hand.

"Okay. Can you get them on first and then I'll sort them out?" Dan nodded. He'd had to practice how to put trousers on with the special doctor who helped him with his leg so he had got used to it. He pulled them up as high as he could before Wilson came over.

"Lean on me and pull them up. You're too young to be a builder yet." He stood slowly with the aid of his crutch and leant on his shoulder whilst he pulled up his trousers. The leg on his right leg hung loosely from the stump. It saddened him to see what the cancer had taken away from his Godson. Daniel had taken it in his stride, trying his best in his physio and most importantly inspire his father.

Wilson passed the other crutch to Daniel and tied the end of the trousers. He then went to grab the gym bag with Dans shorts in for later.

"Are we going with crutches or the wheel mobil?" He asked to Dan, fully knowing the answer.

"Crutches. I want Daddy to see me with them!"

"Okay but the wheelchair on the way back buddy." Dan grumbled and huffed but eventually agreed.

He still had a long way to go, including using his prosthetic. He had had his fitting and today was the day he was going to be able to take his first steps. But first they needed to make a detour.

They arrived at the hospital and went up to the third floor. Granted it was slowly. Dan was beginning to tire but didn't give in. He was too stubborn.

Room 204 was silent, apart from the even breathing of the sole occupier of the room. He lay still, right hand laying where a body part should be. It was habit.

Wilson opened the door and Dan crutched in slowly. He shook the mans shoulder gently.

"Mmmm" He grumbled before slowly opening his eyes.

"Your lazy Dad" Danny smiled.

"I have a right to sleep. God knows I deserve it." House tiredly smiled. He put his hand up slowly and ran his hand through Dans newly grown hair. He felt a warmth run through him at the silky smooth hair. Dan had been given the all clear after another set of chemo. He had now been in remission for 4 months.

Dan dumped his crutches at the side of his dads bed as he sat down next to him.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a minute." Wilson excused himself, leaving father and son to it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" House sat himself up so he could see Dan more clearly.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Dan looked closely at the stump on his dad leg, cut in the exact identical place.

House sighed heavily, frowning.

"A little I guess. But not as much. Sometimes it feels like my leg is still there but it's not too bad. I bet that sometimes it feels that your leg is still there too?" House asked, trying to make Dan understand.

"It feels weird. I sometimes forget it's not there. It doesn't hurt though. Why does yours still hurt?" Dan frowned.

"Because I was in pain for a very long time Dan. The nerves in my leg, the things that your brain tells when to move or if your leg hurts, were broken and they always hurt. It will take a while for the pain to heal." He finished quietly.

"It will go away Daddy, won't it? You will be able to run and play again."

"I hope so kid." House said distantly, looking to something that was not present in the room. When Dan just stared at him, he brought himself back into the here and now. "I promise though that once we get our new legs, we can run and play as much as you want." House smiled.

Wilson wondered back into the room.

"We need to get you both to physio." Wilson stated

"Well, I would quite happily get up if I wasn't missing a leg." House scoffed.

"You know there's a simple phrase that goes along the lines of 'Wilson can you give me a hand?' "

House glared at Wilson before admitting defeat and ushering him over.

Dan watched as they went through the procedure he had been in only a few months before. Wilson helped as he helped his dad sit up, supporting his weight before transferring himself to the wheelchair. His dad looked so weak slumped in against the back of the chair, the movement making him short of breath. Shorts were covering his stump and they hung loosely over.

"What's up kid, you've got that silly face on?"

"I'm fine" Dan lied trying to smile. House sat up in his chair.

"Oh my dear boy, you haven't mastered the art of deception. You forget that your talking to the master of observation so spit it out."

"It's just, you never need help." Dan mumbled.

House mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Dan was too young to see him vulnerable. He made a mental note next to send him out of the room. He didn't need to witness that.

"It's just because your dad has had less time with the physio than you so he hasn't masters crutches yet. He'll be on his feet soon." Wilson reassured.

Wilson went to grab the wheelchair handled but House pushed him away.

"I've had practice before in a wheelchair before if you don't remember. Dan do you want a ride?" He saw that Dan was tiring.

"Sure!" Dan crutched over slowly before lowering himself onto his dad lap. He handed the crutches over to Wilson who happily obliged.

Dan was still underweight, despite Wilson's insesant need to feed. House still found this worrying at how light he felt.

He pushed off into the hallway, face down. Sympathetic faces stared at the farther son duo as they led they're way too the elevator.

"It's like we're the new arrivals at the freak show." House muttered under his breath. But Dan didn't seem to care and just smiled at the nurses and chatted hapliy with Wilson. It made him think. Why couldn't he just be care free? Why was there so much pain in his heart.? One name answered came straight to the forefront;

John House.

He was scared at first. Fatherhood had never been an option in his youth; the weight of possibility weighed heavy on his shoulders. What if it was ingrained behaviour, learnt from the only father figure he had in his life.

It was one night that changed his belief.

"You know, I don't believe in this anniversary shit but I could of done at least something for you. Taken you out." Greg frowned.

"Guilt doesn't suit you." Jen cuddled up closer, burrowing her head between his chest and arm.

"It goes with my shirt"

"Your not even wearing a shirt!" Greg grinned at her half naked form.

"I blame you entirely for the events of this evening."

"Blame the innocent victim!" House chirped.

"I want children." Jen deadpanned

"Huh?" Greg turned towards her, face contorted.

"Don't play dumb. I put it in simple terms."

"You could of given me warning to at least be dressed and ready to run"

"Point 1, you can't run you limping twerp and point 2 I'm being serious"

Greg scratched his head, speechless.

"But... but."

"But What Gregory? What's your point here?"

He stood and grabbed his T-shirt, pulling it over his head, and stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing some water. Jen followed anxiously. She laid her hand on his shoulder and spoke tenderly.

"Greg ..."

He spun around, slamming his glass on the counter.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! YOU KNOW WHY WE CANT HAVE A CHILD JEN! I WOULD HURT THEM! I WOULD SCREW THEM UNTIL THEY BECAME AS MESSED UP AS I AM." He screamed. Jen stepped forward, unfazed.

"For some one who claims to be a genius, you really are a moron."

"Did you not hear me? I don't want children." Anger still seeping through.

"I heard you alright and your logic makes no sense. You learn from people, you learn what is good and bad. You liked your mother for one reason and dislike your dad for another. You liked your mum because she was caring and hated your father because he was abusive. You learnt that your mother's behaviour was right and your dads was not. Therefore why would you copy your fathers behaviour if you fully well knew it was wrong?"

He stood frozen, brain processing the words he had just heard.

"How do I know how to be a good father when the only father I had was a bastard?" Greg whispered

Jen took hold of his hands.

"Nobody knows how to be a parent until they become one. There's no rules or manuals telling you what to do. It's something you have to work out for yourself."

House sat watching Danny as he took his first steps with his new leg. He ballenced himself on the bars, trying to keep his weight from collapsing.

"Okay Dan, I want you to put your left leg forward and move the right so it's next to it." Sarah, The physio encouraged.

"What about if I fall?"

"It's why I'm right behind you."

Danny nodded and moved his left leg, holding his weight up using his arms.

"Put less weight on your arms and trust your legs to carry you."

House watched on, hoping; hoping that he could do it, that he could put enough trust within himself. He looked at Dan who was frozen in position.

"You've got my brain kiddo, you can do ..."

"Anything Dad, I can do anything."

He slowly lifted the metal leg. It shook with nerves and anticipation. But as it lifted to full height, the leg was still and it went down, straight next to the left. He took his next step, and the next, each leg matching its own movements until it became almost natural; hands only lightly touching the bars.

Dan reached the end and threw himself into the wheelchair, breathing heavily. But a huge grin filled his face.

"Told you you could do it. I don't understand what all the panicking was about." House smirked.

"Shut up Dad. It's your turn soon. Bet you won't do as good as me."

"You're probably right there kid but we will be playing basketball as soon as you know it."


	20. Chapter 20- Epilogue Part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

**Whoop, it's the epilogue! There's going to be two parts to this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know the drill.**

**Please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

Sat at his desk, he studies the document closer. His eyes dreary with exhaustion and minimal sleep.

"House, get your backside in here." He groans with annoyance and he steadily stands, his leg unwilling to co-operate with him when his body is so exhausted.

"What do you want Jumbley? I haven't got time for your shit today." He leans on the side of the dining room table. He yearned for his bed. Then at least he would be more functional tomorrow. At least he could go for a run and try and clear his head.

"Some guy on the phone asking for you. Don't know why he doesn't just call your cell." Jumbley grumbled before half swaying, half stumbling back to the living room.

"House. What do you want?" He let out, frustrated.

"That name has already been copy righted years before you were even born." The gruff voice replied. The younger man straightened up, the voice sending a jolt through his body as if to waken him.

"Your House senior old man. House junior is ready to take your place." He heard the other man chuckle slightly at the comment down the phone but it more sounded like a coughing fit.

"That was if you were actually becoming a Doctor but you betrayed the family tradition and not following in your fathers footsteps." The gruff voice replied.

He scoffed at the comment. "I do want I life you know and bioengineering is a very important job. Why are you ringing anyway? Isn't James keeping you company or is he off galavanting with Mark?"

There was a pause before House senior answered. He stiffened up.

"It's your mum, Dan. You need to come home. Wilson is on his way to pick you up."

Daniel nodded, unable to convey his words. They had been expecting this soon. It sadly wasn't unexpected news.

"Okay dad. I could of driven." He replied quietly, so the rest of the rowdy housemates couldn't hear.

"I didn't want you driving and you sound dead so you can get some sleep on the way, that's if Wilson doesn't chat your head off. I'll see you later." His dad put down the phone and so did Dan, letting it dangle from the cord.

"Jumbley, I'm going away for a few days. Don't let anyone touch my stuff and don't even think about selling any of it!" He shouted through to the living room before making his way upstairs and to his room, packing all the essentials. Before leaving to catch Wilson, he grabbed one thing out of his dresser.

—

The room was eerily quiet and at the same time peaceful. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing to break the silence.

House sat next to Jen, her hand in his, watching her sleep. The love still there and in full view. He felt the same for this woman as he felt the first time he saw her on the stage. Her features might of sagged slightly and her hair now salt and peppered, but the love was still there.

He wasn't a spring chicken anymore either. Now in his mid 60s, time hadn't been kind to him. His boyish good looks had now withered away and left an old cripple behind. But he still internally smiled when he received a compliment on his blue eyes, which still burnt with the same fire and passion they held 40 years ago.

He tried to blame Dan for his rapid ageing. The sweet little boy he had turned into a fiery, stubborn teenager; recking havoc on everything he touched. He hadn't of been surprised however and was slightly proud of his sons ability to cause trouble. Especially when he kept getting called into the high school and getting told that he had managed to burn down half of a science lab. House had tried to suppress a grin before telling the teacher that he was bored and already knew about the properties of limestone.

But that troubled, bored teen had turned into a respectable man. At the age of 22, Dan was already on his Doctorate and making massive strides in the area of bioengineering. He had published his first journal at 20 and finishing his 2nd; all on prosthetics. As House had been many years ago, Dan was the rising star in his field and had job offers already piling up at his feet.

"Eggg... Dannnn"

House turned around to face Jen, hearing the soft, but panicked voice.

"Hey, I'm here. Dans on his way. He'll be here soon, I promise." He tried to calm her, running his hand through her hair and humming tuneless tunes and melodies.

Jen slowly settled down, falling back to sleep. Her frail body sinking heavily into the mattress.

House let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Just hold on Jen. Please hold on."

—

Driving up the highway, Wilson eyes drooped with tiredness and the weight of the situation. It had been a long few days. House had delayed telling Dan for as long as possible. But tonight was the night and he had managed to convince House to call his son.

He pulled up his car outside the student halls and saw Dan waiting, sat on his bag. He rose to his full height of 6ft 4 and walked over to the car, shoving his stuff in the back.

"Hey Unc." He gracefully situated himself in the car.

"When did you get so bloody tall Daniel?" Wilson grinned, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Blame my father. His lanky build."

"Did you bring a ... suit" Wilson mumbled.

"My suits at Dads." He replied in the same tone.

They drove in silence, the constant rumble of the engine was the only sound that greeted his ears.

"So, how are you and Mark? Dad tells me you've been galavanting." Dan tried to break the silence.

"I'm not getting any younger Danny. I'm 60 next year so we thought I'd take early retirement and we would go travelling."

"As much travelling as an old ass can do." Dan scoffed and Wilson wacked him on the arm.

"Look young man, I changed your nappy's and took you to school."

"I know Unc." 'And saved my life' Dan added. He looked out of the window and gazed at the countryside. He had always loved the view. The sharp contrast to the cities he had found himself in.

"Are you ... happy?"

Wilson looked over to Dan who stared right back, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Weird question. Why do you ask?" Wilson frowned, refocusing back on the road.

"You and dad haven't had the best lives." He scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say next. "But youve always made sure that I've been happy. I know Dad will never truly be happy. Not without ..." He took a minute to compose himself. "Not without mum, but you deserve to have some happiness. Especially having such a sucky job."

Wilson chuckled lightly. He let a smile show and replied.

"Yes Dan, I think I am." Wilson replied, a form of peace and content showing in his voice.

"So when can I be Page boy then?"

—

It was too hot for her liking. The sun hadn't given her a break and sweat was pouring from every pore she had on her body.

She parked the car in the lot and turned off the engine. She took a quick glance in the mirror, wiping the sweat of her brow before stepping out.

It was only a few times that she had visited. Those were only really when Wilson wasn't around. But it had been a good few years since she had stepped through these doors.

She twisted the door handle open and stepped in. The room was the same as it was the last she visited. Quiet and peaceful. She walked over to the man who sat staring distantly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Cuddy? What you doing here?" House turned round, slightly startled by her sudden appearance.

"Wilson called me. He thought you might want some company." She took a seat near House, dropping her hand bag to the floor.

"I'm fine." Was the blunt response.

"Liar." Cuddy Deadpanned.

"Yep"

"Now you've established I'm not going to leave, how are you?" Cuddy broached again.

"My wife's dying, how do you think I am Cuddy? Doesn't take Einstein to work that out." He grunted, turning back around to face Jen.

Cuddy sighed, opting for another technique.

"How's Dan doing at Harvard? I read his latest publication. It's superb."

House smiled.

"Of course it is. He's my, no, our kid" he looked over to Jen and squeezed her hand.

"Dannnnn, 'egggg. Mine." Jen whispered, reaching out slightly with her hand.

"Yup, have been for 30 years dear." He smirked, stroking her hair.

"Have you tried his prototype leg? People have been raving about it for almost wiping out phantom limb pain." Cuddy chirped on.

House pulled up his trouser leg to reveal the metal contraption.

"Specially designed for his dad. The benefits of having a son in that area." He smirked before dropping his pant leg again. He let his focus drop back to his wife.

"House, she's swallowing." Cuddy said sadly.

"I know, it's a seizure. She has them regularly. Especially the last few days. There's nothing we can do."

Despite the informative tone, there was pain in his voice that even Cuddy could hear.

"How's Rachel?" House tried to distract Cuddys attention from Jen. She didn't like people staring. Just like himself.

"Oh, she's okay. We had a few issues at the start of college. She had a bit of a breakdown but she's doing okay now." Cuddy sighed. It had been a hard few months battling with mental health professionals but they'd managed to get her help. Eventually.

"Isn't it anthropology she's doing?"

"Architecture House."

"Same thing." He scoffed.

"You're not really interested are you?"

"It's small talk which is your favourite." House simpered.

"Not my job anymore. Thank goodness. You should consider this thing called retirement. It's truly wonderful."

House looked at his shoes and fiddled with his leg.

"I don't want to. My jobs a distraction. I should of spent it with Jen. We had plans. To move to the middle of nowhere in England. Just me and Jen together. But now ... "

Cuddy laid her hand on his shoulder, squeezing his shoulder.

"I don't need sympathy Cuddy. Life is shit. Get used to it." Cuddy quickly removed her hand from his shoulder. Resting it uneasily on her lap again.

—

"So anyone new on the scene?" Wilson casually brought up.

Dan smiled smuggley. He sat up straighter, looking ahead on the road. They had swapped after Wilson's back started to cramp.

"Well... yes there is."

Wilson laughed.

"Such a good looking man should have a woman. So, who is she?"

The guilty look on Dans face gave everything away.

"You naughty boy. It's Rachel isn't it?"

"I will not confirm nor deny this allegation." But the wide beam on his face gave it all away.

"I knew you were a ladies man. Taking after your dad are you then, having a thing for the Cuddy women?"

Dan looked confused at Wilson but Wilson just replied with a grin.

"When you're dad was in med school, him and Lisa had a somewhat summer romance."

"God, really?" Dan replied, outraged.

"Your dad was a very attractive man in the day. Women couldn't keep their hands of him. Quiet literally, so I've heard."

"Too much information Unc. Didn't need to know that." Dan said with a disgusted look plastered on his face.

"You're just like your dad. You're the version of House that didn't have such a crappy childhood. Still a pain in the ass, but he wouldn't of been full of such hatred." He looked on towards the distance, trying to stretch out the knot in his back.

"Am I like my mum?" He changed gear, slowing down for the junction.

"Oh god yes. You're so bloody stubborn and determined. Your mum wore the trousers in the relationship. House would just give up trying to suggest anything. She was the only person that was able to convince your dad against stupid decisions or able to control his impulsive actions. Once your mum had something in her head, that was it. She was going to do it. No matter what other people said."

Dan kept his gaze in the dimly lit road. He allows a small smile to creep on his face.

"She would be proud if you. Your dad is as well, although he's a little less forthcoming with those words."

"He shows me, in his own weird way. He shows me."

—

House and Cuddy sat in silence for a while, the iPod shuffling. The songs have been calming and offered many sweet memories of better times which he shared with Cuddy.

Unchained melody drifted into his ears and Cuddy noticed the twitch of his lips.

"This was our first dance at our wedding." House murmured.

"A bit cliche for you."

"It was Jens favourite movie. She used to cry at the end and I would end up making some sarcastic comment." House smiled wistfully. "She would drag my ass up from the couch and we would dance around the living room. We would sway to the music. She would wrap her arms around my neck and burry her head in my shoulder." A tear cracked free from his eye and he let it run free, not caring if the world and it's mother saw. "I held her tightly in my arms."

_'Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch'_

"Letting her take me where she went. Letting her lead me." He held out his hands, letting his brain imagine. The feeling of her body intwined in his. Her scent. Her soft voice singing the lyrics into his ear. It was heavenly.

The tears fell freely. Falling onto his lap. The sobs escaping his his throat uncontrollably.

"Greg. I'm so sorry." Cuddy whispered, trying to fight the shared tears of sorrow. But she knew deep down, these tears were his only and they were well over due. She let him mourn. Mourn the past lose and what will become his future loss.

He swallowed hard, and clasped Jens hand between his own two larger ones.

_'A long, lonely time_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?'_

"No one has ever been able to change me like you did you know. You made me into a better man. A kinder man. No one replace you. I will miss you everyday." He took a deep breath before whispering. "I will never stop loving you." He kissed her forehead and he was sure he saw a twitch of her lips up before she closed her eyes once more.

_'I need your love,_

_I need your love.'_


	21. Chapter 21- Epilogue Part 2

**Epilogue Part Two**

**I know it's been so long and I'm so sorry but I had to take some personal time for unexpected circumstances stuff that took me away from fan fiction. But I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always of course! Character death so get those tissues ready!**

**Edit: I upload on my phone and it messed up the italics. Sorted out now! **

**Please Enjoy! Marmite!**

They pulled in to the parking lot, turning off the engine. Dan rested his head upon the wheel and groaned tiredly.

Wilson laid a hand upon his shoulder and rubbed gently.

"You ready?" Wilson asked softly.

Dan raised his head from the wheel, his eyes showing the slightest flash of pain before he composed himself.

"Yeah, lets do this."

They stepped out the car, Dan letting Wilson lead the way. They met Billy at the door. The now 50 year old giant still worked at the home and greeted Dan with a soft smile.

"How's mum doing?" Dan whispered.

Billy quickly averted his gaze to his shoes.

"She sipped into a coma about an hour ago. She wasn't really coherent anyway. Dr Cuddy left a few minutes before you arrived."

Dan nodded as Billy opened the door. House swivelled around on his seat and slowly stood up.

Dan has only seen him a month ago but the man in front of him looked 10 years older. His face looked gaunt and his eyes puffy and red. He couldn't of slept properly for at least a week.

"Wilson didn't crash then I see?" House said, attempting some humour but the statement just seemed to have flopped as the two House's looked over to the frail woman in the bed. She laid unmoving and still, each breath seemingly pained and harsh.

"I know it looks horrible but your mums not in any pain." House said as he put his arm around his boy.

"I know, I know." Dan whispered softly. He lowered the railing on the side of the bed and sat down next to his mum. He slipped his hand into hers and caressed his thumb gently over her hand.

"You should of told me earlier dad. I would of been here." Dan looked over to his dad with sad eyes.

"There was nothing that could be done. You shouldn't have to look after you're old folks kiddo." House breathed.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Dan said gently, looking towards his dad.

"Wilson's told me enough." House smirked back.

Hours passed with not much change.

They sat in silence, music still playing in the background softly. His dad had come to lie on the other side, curled into Jens side side. Wilson sat at the window looking out into the crisp winter night. He hated winter. The decay of lost leaves left the trees bare and soulless. The old passing to make way for the new.

Jens vitals had slowly declined throughout the hour, as she slowly slipped away from them. They knew that they were on the last hour.

_She opened her eyes. The suns blaze blinded her and she quickly squeezed her eyes shut and let them linger in the semi- darkness before daring to open them again. She blinked a few times before she adjusted to the light, putting her hand across her forehead to shield the powerful stream of light._

_She felt the coarse texture of sand underfoot and wiggled her toes into its warmth. She looked around. The sea was like a rippling blanket of brochure-blue. Squabbling seagulls flew overhead, harassing the beachgoers in their endless hunger. Gannets were dive-bombing the stretched surface of the sea far out from shore. The horizon was edged with a silver tint and a cormorant was flying into that place where sun and_ _water meet. His wings were a blur of motion and he soon faded from sight._

_The opera of the sea washed over her. It was soothing. It was half-moon shaped and there were no heaving waves to be seen, merely wave-grooves in the sand. Looking out to sea again, she could see dolphins flipping into the air like crackling popcorn. Their bodies flashed in steel-grey and she could almost touch their glee. It was a skin-tingling experience to witness their sea-dance._

_She felt more than saw the blue gaze t_hat landed on her back. She turned to meet the person who held those fiery blue eyes.

_"Greg" Her voice euphonious and strong, carried down the shore. He strode towards her, confident and whole._

_"You look stunning." He commented with a grin and leaned in for a kiss, his stubble grazing across her lips. Her favourite black silk summer dress fell gracefully just above her knees_, _enhancing her owl glass figure. Whereas as Greg's multi coloured shorts where a sight to behold, and not for a good reason. The sight made her giggle slightly at the stupidity of the swim shorts before it dawned on her that she had no clue why they were here._

_"Where are we?" She asked bewildered, looking around again before focussing on Greg._

_"I think this might be like limbo. But It's cool though. No people around to bother us if you get my meaning." Greg smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jen gently slapped his arm._

_"Seriously Gregory, why are we here?" She shot him a stare and Greg squirmed a little under the intensity before sighing and letting his head drop a little._

_He took hold both her hands and squeezed gently._

_"You're in a coma. You're organs are failing. Daniel's sat to the left of you and I'm on your right." He took a deep breath before continuing_

_"I'm here to tell you to let go." Greg whispered. He lifted his hand up and gently caressed her cheek and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the stray tears that started to fall._

_"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you." She hiccuped._

_"The thing with limbo is that you can't stay here forever. You have to move on into the next stage. You have to keep on walking." Greg smiled sadly._

_Jen nodded slowly, looking across the expanse of golden sand, finally letting her forehead head fall to rest on Greg's._

_"I love you" she breathed, looking directly into his eyes._

_"I love you too. Travel safe." Greg said softly, lifting his head and releasing her hands. Letting her go._

_"And those shorts are horrible. Get a new pair." She smirked before she turned and set her gaze on the vast unknown that laid in front of her, letting her feet lead her along the shore._

_Jen looked behind for the last time and already the footprints were fading as if they had never been…._

Both House and Dan felt there hands being squeezed before Jen took her last breath, a shadow of smile crossing her lips before the flatline sounded.

—

Daniel and Wilson helped settle House into bed. It had taken nearly an hour to convince House to leave Jen.

He had broken into sobs after Wilson had silenced the alarms, unable to hold the pain in that had consumed his whole body. Dan had held his dad in his arms, Like he used to when he was small, and let the older man cry into his shirt. His own tears falling of there own accord

They slowly tiptoed out of the bedroom once House had collapsed exhausted.

"Are you okay" Wilson whispered as to not wake House.

"Not really but I'm as okay as anyone would be right now." Dan replied, slumping against the wall. "I think I might head to bed James. I'll see you in the morning." Dan mumbled. Wilson squealed his shoulder and let the younger man head off to his bedroom.

He grabbed the blankets out of the closet before making his make shift bed on the couch and lying dying.

Today, tonight, was when he had saw the last part of House's heart die.

Throughout the years they had been best friends, he'd seen so much. He thought that after Stacy left, that that had been it for his dear friend. The blank look in his eyes, that contrasted so heavily with the usual sharp, piercing stare had left him with no hope that House would find contempt and love in his life again.

But he was proven wrong. He was always proven wrong.

House did find a glimpse of happiness again. He allowed himself to open up his soul and let someone else heal his broken, betrayed heart.

When Daniel was born, he allowed himself to smile again. That real, genuine smile he hadn't seen for 10 years reflected in the little boys bright blue eyes.

But when the accident happened, when House had been left to raise a three year old toddler by himself, his heart had been chipped at. The only thing holding it together was the little boy sleeping in his arms that he knew he had to be strong for.

But today, as he had watched House sat next to his wife, holding her hand as the minutes turned to seconds, he knew that House wasn't going to make it. His heart had had enough.

The fight was over. His son was a grown adult. No more did House have to hang on.

He, pulled the covers up, burying his face into the pillow.

Wilson didn't just grieve for Jenifer; he grieved for what was Gregory House.

—-

6 years on ...

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off his prosthetic for the night.

It had been a long day at work and he was glad snuggle down under the warm sheets and rest his head against the soft pillow.

It was 6 years after his mums death. He had visited her grave and gave his mum the usual update of life.

"Dads not doing so well. Well you know he hasn't been the same since you left us." He sighed heavily. "The doctors say he doesn't have long. Prostate Cancer. But he's taking it well. I think he's ready to see you now." He had said. He laid some flowers down at the grave before heading home for the night

He must of fallen asleep when the door opened and he could here the quiet footsteps pattering on the wooden floor.

He leaned over to the bedside table and switched the light on whilst sitting up.

The person jumped on the bed and snuggled into his lap.

"You should be in bed Mrs" Dan frowned.

"I can't sleep Daddy, what if something bad happens tomorrow?" The little girl sniffed into his shirt.

He ran his hand through her long brown locks and kissed her head.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Jenny. I promise." Dan whispered quietly.

"What if they pick on me?" Jen sniffed again.

Dan couldn't help letting a melancholy smile fall on his lips.

"There was once a very wise man I remember having a similar conversation with. When I was starting to school. Do you know what he said?"

Jen looked up to her father, frowning slightly. "No ... what did he say?"

Dan just grinned in return before saying. "You have my brains kid, with my brains you can do ..." Before he could finish, the little girl piped in.

"I can do anything daddy!" She smiled, clutching the same teddy bear he had owned as a child.

"She has half your brain Daniel. The other half are my awesome genes." A voice drifted from the corner door and Dan smiled happily.

"And you have mummy's brains as well." Dan grumbled but still smirked as his wife joined Jen and himself under the covers.

"Jenifer, it's way past your bed time. You've got school tomorrow. I'll take you back to bed." Rachel started to sit up.

"But daddy said I could sleep with yous tonight!" Jen chirped.

"Did not! Stop trying to get me into trouble you little rascal." Dan tickled Jenifer, making her laugh.

"Mummy!" Jen squealed happily.

"I suppose you can sleep here tonight. But back into your own bed tomorrow." Rachel kissed her gently as Dan stopped tickling her and turned off the lamp.

He tucked Jen into his side before saying "Night kiddo, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs..."

"Bight!" Jen yawned before falling asleep

—

So that's it from me and On a School Night. I hope you enjoyed it as much as liked writing it. Thank you to everyone who persevered with me!


End file.
